The Last in Line
by Alethea27
Summary: What if Severus accepted the position as Potion Master at Hogwarts only to find that Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were teaching there too? Warning: AU and not canon compliant! Marauder bashing. Good Reg and Lucius. Image courtesy of archiburning at Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The plot is mine, but everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not profit from any of it.

Story title courtesy of the band, Dio, lyrics by Ronnie James Dio from the album, **_The Last in Line_**_, _Warner Brothers, 1984.

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape sat in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore waiting for the headmaster to appear for his interview for the position of Potion's professor. It was two weeks before the new school year started. Severus was well qualified for the position having just gained his mastery at the age of 21 making him the youngest Potion Master in Wizarding Britain in centuries. In addition he was a member of the Worshipful Society of Apothecaries of London. He also had gained his certification as a Medi-Wizard at the same time and was just about to complete his certification as a Wardsmith. Severus was tall and lean with shoulder-length hair so dark it shown with blue highlights in the sun. He face was thin with high cheekbones and a slight cleft in his chin; his eyes were so dark brown they appeared to be black and his nose was rather long, but not out of proportion to the rest of his face. His hands which tapped in annoyance on the arm of his chair were long and slender with long thin fingers.

Severus looked around the office. He would have thought that at least Dumbledore would have the courtesy to show up on time since it was he who had contacted him about the position rather than the other way around.

Just then the door opened and Albus came hurrying in. "I do apologize for being late, Severus, but the new back-up flying professor is insisting we buy new brooms." He sat down and opened the folder in front of him. "You're the last professor to be hired. I have many excellent references for you from your professors at the Academy of Potioneers'. My good friend, Nicolas Flamel who you apprenticed under recommended that I offer you the position of potion master when Horace informed me he wanted to retire. Therefore I am offering you the position without further ado. Of course you will also assume the position as Head of Slytherin House and also last spring I decided to add a new course called 'Introduction to Alchemy' which is an elective for the fifth and sixth years and you will be teaching that also."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I accept your offer."

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore playfully admonished him, his blue eyes twinkling. "You are no longer a student here so you may address me as Albus."

Severus nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Let me call Twinky for tea and refreshments and we can discuss your salary and living arrangements."

After finishing their discussion in which Severus was able to extract a handsome wage, he went down to the dungeon to see what shape his quarters and his office were in having been in Horace Slughorn's possession for the last sixty years. He had requested an elf named Blinky who had taken an interest in him since his first year at Hogwarts, as his personal elf. He would also be bringing Tita, his house elf, from his home in London.

He sighed as the portrait that featured Gideon de Laune who was the Apothecary to Anne of Denmark, wife of James the First, swung open. The suite was crammed with all kinds of furniture so much so that it was difficult to walk around freely. He made his way carefully through the bottleneck to the room designated as his potions lab. He didn't want to look in there and hoped it wasn't as overcrowded as everywhere else appeared to be. He took a deep breath, pulled open the door, and peered inside. The equipment appeared out of date and the cauldrons were old and rather battered, but there was plenty of room. He would definitely need to update and purchase new equipment though and buy fresh ingredients. He called for Blinky.

"Yes, Mr. Professor Snape?" Blinky asked. He was obviously thrilled to see Severus again. "We heard from Twinky that you is going to teach potions. Blinky of course will be your personal house elf."

"I will be most pleased to have you, Blinky. Would you please have the elves clear all the furniture out of this suite? Every last stick of it. Don't bother with the laboratory. I will clear that out myself."

Blinky looked confused. "But what will Mr. Professor Snape sleep on?"

"I plan to bring some of my furniture from my home," Severus answered. "Also would you please ask them to paint in here? Light colors since I don't have any windows."

"Blinky will inform the other elves to do as Mr. Professor Snape asks," he replied, popping away again.

Severus went into the Potions classroom to check the student stores and he found many ingredients were depleted and needed to be replaced while others were expired and would need to be replaced. He shook his head. What on earth had Slughorn been doing this last year? He decided to fire-call his parents to tell them he had accepted the position. He found some floo powder on top of the mantle, threw some into the fireplace and said, "Snape house, Manchester," and stuck his head into the green flames.

"Sev," his mum, Eileen said kneeling by her fireplace. "Did you accept the position?" She was tall and slender with the same black hair and dark brown eyes as Severus. She was a Potion Mistress and was the head of Brewing at St. Mungo's.

"I did, Mum, but my quarters are a disaster! I told the elves to get rid of every stick of furniture."

"Sounds as if you need some new furniture, Sev." His father, Tobias said kneeling down in front of the fireplace. He was rugged looking with thick, graying, brown hair and blue eyes. He had been honorably discharged from the Royal Marines at 38, worked in the cotton mills in Manchester until they went out of business in the early 70's and then started his own business building fine wood furniture. He had three stores now; one in Manchester, one in Birmingham and one he had just opened in London.

"That I do, Dad."

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" Eileen suggested. "I imagine you need all manner of linens, new cutlery, dishware and pans not to mention groceries."

"I haven't really looked, but no doubt."

"You can meet us at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow and we'll go to Toby's store and some other stores."

"I do need to stop at Slug & Jiggers and Flourish & Blotts to order potion ingredients and give my booklist to Mr. Blotts."

"We can do that too," Toby assured him.

"Okay, does ten o'clock tomorrow work for you?"

"That's fine, Sev."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron."

Severus spent the rest of the afternoon checking the student stores and writing down the ingredients he would need to replace. He made out a list of books for Mr. Blotts to order for his classes. There was not much change to the list except for more challenging textbooks he was ordering for his sixth and seventh year NEWT classes. He flooed Nicolas and asked his advice about textbooks. Nicolas recommended two books that he added to his booklist. His last act before he left was to check his office. He groaned. Like everywhere else Slughorn had inhabited, it was crammed with a lot of outdated, uncomfortable furniture. He called Blinky again and told him to have the elves take all the furniture in here as well. He was headed up to the Infirmary to check to see what medicinal potions he might need to brew. He was under no delusion that Slughorn would have already brewed them.

"Severus." He heard somebody call his name and turned to find his good friend, Lucius Malfoy

"Luc, good to see you. What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I've accepted the position of Ancient Runes professor since Babbling finally put in her retirement last spring."

Severus smirked. "I imagine Cissa is pleased."

Lucius sighed. "Quite. She's already planning to spend a load of Galleons to redecorate our quarters."

Narcissa would be teaching a new class on Wizarding Etiquette that would be offered to the first year Muggleborns. It was to help them become familiar and comfortable with the wizarding world in the same manner as Muggle Studies helped children born in wizarding society become familiar with Muggle society.

"I'm going to be teaching both potions and a new course, Introduction to Alchemy. It is an an elective for the fifth and sixth years."

"That should be interesting," Lucius remarked.

"Well, I have to head to the Infirmary to see how many potions I'll need to brew in the next two weeks. Let me know when you and Cissa get moved in and we'll have dinner."

Lucius nodded and Severus went on his way. A quick check of the potions in the Infirmary storeroom told the story. Some were expired, some were dangerously low and other needed ones were completely gone. Severus sighed as he made his list. He was going to be lucky in the next two weeks if he had time to breath between doing his lessons plans and brewing all these potions. When he was finished in the Infirmary he flooed back to his home in the Chelsea section of London and brushed ashes off his clothing before stepping out of the fireplace. "Tita?"

A small female elf wearing a long green dress with the Prince crest on it and leather slippers appeared with a pop. She had large amber eyes and short brown hair. "Yes, Mr. Severus?"

"I accepted the position of potion's professor at Hogwarts so we'll be leaving here on Sunday. Please pack up anything you think you might need there because we won't be coming back here until Christmas most likely."

"Tita will get right to work, Mr. Severus," she replied and popped out again.

Severus went upstairs to his bedroom to start packing. He got his trunk out of his closet and started folding and packing his clothing. Once he was done there, he went downstairs, got empty boxes and went into his study. It had one entire wall of bookcases and he shrank them with the books still on them and placed them carefully into a box, making sure first to cast a spell on the books so they couldn't fall off the shelves. After carefully taping the box shut, he shrank it, carrying it back upstairs and placing it in his trunk.

The next morning after breakfast, Severus flooed first to Hogwarts to leave his trunk and the boxes he packed, and then to the Leaky Cauldron to meet his parents. Toby was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee and with the remains of breakfast in front of him while Eileen was sitting at a table making out a list. Severus smiled. His mum made lists for everything. He walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sev!" Eileen turned in surprise. "I didn't hear you come through the Floo."

Severus pulled out a chair and sat down. "What are you writing?"

"Things you'll need," she replied.

"Well, I won't be needing dishware, cutlery or pots and pans after all. Tita's bringing all that from home. She won't go anywhere without her Master Chef collection of pots and pans."

"You will need, in addition to new furniture, bed linens, a comforter, towels and washcloths, dishtowels, throw rugs, shower curtain …" Eileen continued to scribble on her list as she talked.

"Are we ready?" Toby asked coming over to where Eileen and Severus were sitting.

Severus nodded and they went outside on Charing Cross Road and Toby flagged down a Black Cab to take them to his store in Knightsbridge. When they pulled up in front of Snape's Fine Furniture, Toby paid the driver, hopped out and helped Eileen out. Severus got out after them and waited until Toby had shut off the alarm and unlocked the door. They all went into the store.

"First you'll need furniture for your sitting room," Eileen decided. "How big are your quarters, Sev?"

"The sitting room's pretty big. There's my bedroom and another bedroom. Both rooms have their own bathroom. The kitchen's smaller – anymore than two people at one time would be a crowd, but fortunately there is a spell on it to enlarge it to fit more people. Professor Slughorn, if you recall was big on entertaining."

"Oh yes, his 'Slug Club' and the various other parties he held," Eileen replied. "I was a member of the Slug Club, but I always thought the parties were a waste of my study time."

Severus grinned. He felt the same way, but Lily had always insisted they attend so as not to hurt Slughorn's feeling. "I've shrank my bookcases and I plan to set them up in one corner of the sitting room and that's where my desk will be. I'll also need some furniture for my office and for the common room. Redecorating for that is long overdue."

It took them a two hours to find and decide on the all the furniture. For the common room Severus chose comfortable brown leather couches and armchairs, a coffee table, end tables and sturdy tables and chairs for studying and tutoring. He planned to ask Filius to cast permanent silencing spells around them. He was going to ask the elves to repaint it a pale green rather than the dark green it was now. That would lighten things up a bit. Merlin knew it could use it! For his quarters, he chose a damask couch in a deep blue, two matching armchairs and a recliner plus a coffee table, end tables, and a long, high table to go behind the couch. For his bedroom, he chose a four poster bed without a canopy or bed curtains, a chest of drawers, an armoire and a chest to store things in that would sit at the end of his bed. For the other bedroom he chose basically the same furniture except he added a dresser with a mirror. For the kitchen he chose a medium table with four chairs. Eileen bought throw rugs for the living room, bedrooms, and runner for the hallway. Some of the rugs had blue, mauve and lavender motifs; others had green, rust, blue motifs. For his office he chose a large maple desk that sat flat on the floor, a comfortable desk chair, a green plush sofa and two straight back chairs that would sit in front of his desk.

Once they were done shopping; Eileen and Severus shrank all the furniture and put them into boxes that Toby provided and then shrank them and put them in a bag. Their next stop was at a linen store. "How many bathrooms do you have, Sev?" Eileen asked.

"Three, each bedroom has one and there's one for guest use."

"Okay," Eileen said and proceeded to buy practically everything, at least to Severus' view, in the place. Towels, washcloths, shower curtains, bath rugs and even fancy hand towels for Merlin's sake! She brought two comforters, sheets, and blankets.

"There's no stopping her is there?" Severus asked his father in a resigned tone.

"Nope," Tobias said cheerfully. "One thing I've learned over the years is when your mother's on a mission just let her get on with it and get out of her way."

"What next?" Eileen said when she was finished in the linen store. "You said you didn't need any dishware, cutlery, or pots and pans, but you will need groceries, but we'll wait and buy those last."

"Why don't we go back to Diagon Alley? I need to go to Flourish & Blotts, Slug and Jiggers, and Madam Malkins. I'd also better stop at Eeylops and get Aesculapius some owl treats," Severus suggested. "After we get done we can have lunch at the Leaky."

"What do you need to get at Madam Malkins?" Eileen asked. She knew Severus brought the majority of his clothes at Muggle clothing shops as he rarely wore robes and when he did need a new dress robe he usually bought them at Twilfit & Tattings.

Severus pointed at the sweatshirt he was wearing with the Slytherin House crest on it. "I want to order a bunch of these for my house to wear for casual dress."

"To give them a sense of unity," Toby said. "Good idea, Sev."

He went to Madam Malkins first and explained what he wanted. He requested that she put both shrinking and enlarging charms on them so they would automatically enlarge or shrink to fit each house member. Madam Malkin promised to have them done by the time they were finished shopping. They stopped at Slug & Jiggers next. Eileen shopped for some ingredients she was running low on at home while Severus ordered potion ingredients for the student stores and his personal stores. He arranged to have them delivered to the school by owl post. After that they went to Portage Cauldron shop to buy four new cauldrons for his lab at school and then to Flourish & Blotts to give his booklists to Mr. Blotts so he could order the books for his classes. Last they went Eeylops Owl Emporium so Severus could buy treats for his owl.

They ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Eileen had a garden omelet and Severus and his dad had one of Tom's special burgers. After eating they went to the grocery store and then flooed to his quarters at Hogwarts where he and his mum put the groceries away and then took the furniture out of the boxes and Severus and his dad arranged it according to his mum's directions. Once they had it arranged, Severus enlarged it. The room looked much lighter having been painted a pale blue and the furniture gave it an elegant look.

Severus took the boxes containing his bookshelves out of his trunk and enlarged them. He took the book cases out and lined them up against two walls in a corner of the room in a V-shape and then enlarged them. He removed the spell he'd put on the shelves to keep the books from falling out during the travel. Next he took his desk and chair he'd bought that morning out of the box set them in front of the bookcases where Eileen had unrolled one of the accent rugs they'd purchased and then enlarged them. The desk was solid oak and had once belonged to a British Admiral on his 18th century warship. It had no legs and sat flat on the floor, was well made, and very heavy. It contained drawers and many hidey holes. His chair was soft brown leather, had a high back and wheels. Eileen and Severus arranged his bedroom and the guest bedroom while Toby put up the shower curtains in the bathrooms. Eileen filled both the linen cabinets in the bathrooms with towels and washcloths and hung the fancy hand towels she'd bought on the rack in the guest bedroom and also in the guest bathroom just off the living room that only contained a toilet and a sink.

Severus sighed. "You know, Mum. I'm really going to miss those warming racks I have for my towels at home. I sometimes wish the wizarding world would catch up with the Muggle world."

"Sometimes I do too, Sev," Eileen confessed.

Severus had dinner at his parents' home in Spinner's End. "Sev, have you seen Lily recently?" Eileen asked.

Severus shook his head. "Not since Mr. and Mrs. Evans funerals eight months ago," he answered. "I've written her a couple of times, but she never answered." The Evans had died from carbon monoxide poisoning due to a faulty furnace.

Tobias shook his head. "I still can't understand how that happened. Alan and Violet weren't stupid people and knew to have their furnace checked every year before they ran it. It was lucky both girls were away or it would have been the whole family."

Severus shrugged. "I guess we'll never know what happened. I felt bad for Lily because Petunia and her husband wouldn't even speak to her at the funeral. It was as if they blamed her for it and thought she could have prevented it with her magic."

"Petunia's a very bitter, jealous person and not worth trying to be close to," Eileen said.

Severus flooed back home and the next morning he and Tita flooed to his quarters at Hogwarts. While Severus started a fire in the fireplace; Tita went straight into the kitchen to unpack her pots and pans and put them away after which she put all the dishware and cutlery away in the proper cupboards and drawers. She conjured a tablecloth and matching padded cushions for the table and chairs. Shortly before noon his owl order arrived from Slug & Jiggers and he got busy filling up his private stores and the student stores with fresh potion ingredients. Tita popped in to remind him about lunch; when he got busy he often forgot to eat. He got down from the ladder he'd been standing on and followed her into the kitchen. He ate the bacon sandwich and the salad she'd prepared and then decided to take a look outside at the yard the potion master's quarters had. He went to the entrance at the end of the hallway. It had a heavy wood and brass door that kept out the cold in the winter. Severus pushed it open and stepped outside. He looked around him. It was big enough for him to have a small vegetable garden and a small garden to grow potion ingredients. Severus preferred fresh ingredients to the dried ones he bought at Slug & Jiggers. He could also attain them from the greenhouses on his grandparents' estate, Witches Moon and from the Hogwarts greenhouses.

Severus spent the next two weeks brewing potions for the hospital, working on lesson plans and making sure Slytherin House was ready. He stopped briefly to have dinner with Luc and Cissa and asked Luc to be the substitute head of Slytherin House. He never left the dungeon until Blinky reminded he had a 1:00 staff meeting that afternoon. Before he went up to the staff meeting, he had to drop off the potions he had brewed so far to Madam Pomfrey. He put the potions he was currently brewing in stasis. Severus was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt and wearing a lightweight black robe which had been spelled to resist stains and burns. It had a golden cauldron on the left chest side, the symbol of a potion master and he wore dragonhide boots on his feet.

"Thank goodness Albus hired you, Severus!" Madam Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed as he gave her the box filled with vials of the potions he had brewed during the past two weeks. "I was about ready to throttle Horace when he decided to retire. He had gotten so lazy!"

He helped her put away the potions and then looked at his watch. "Are you headed upstairs for the staff meeting?" Poppy asked and then added, "I'll go with you."

"You have to attend staff meetings?"

"Just the very first one in case there are children coming in with special medical needs," she answered. They stopped at the Gargoyle and Poppy said, "Sherbet lemon." The Gargoyle jumped aside revealing the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office. They rode up to the top and Severus opened the door for Poppy.

"Look who it is, Padfoot," a mocking voice called out. "Professor Snivellus."

Severus spun around to find his worst nightmare was a reality as he spotted three of the four Marauders sitting at the staff table. He followed Poppy over to the table where an array of food was laid out and grabbed a sandwich, a blueberry muffin and a cup of tea. "Pay them no mind," Poppy murmured.

"Albus, you hired a dark wizard and put him in charge of brewing potions to be used by the entire school?" Sirius said in a disbelieving tone. "Are you loony?

Severus ignored them and took a seat next to Lucius who was in a discussion with Professor Fleinhardt the Arithmancy professor. Poppy took a seat next to Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall. Narcissa sat next to Aurora Sinistra, chatting quietly with her.

"Hello, Sev," said a soft voice said and it was then he noticed his old friend, Lily Evans sitting next to Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Lily," Severus replied nodding at her. He couldn't help but notice at the corner of his eye the glare James sent in his direction. '_Still crushing on Evans, Potter_?' Severus thought with a smirk. '_Apparently she still doesn't feel the same way about you_.'

"Has everybody gotten their food?" Dumbledore called out. "Good. Let us begin. Because we have so many new professors this year; why don't we start by having them introduce themselves and tell us a bit about themselves? Sirius, why don't you start?"

Sirius stood up. "Sirius Black, former Auror, retired now. I was hurt battling two Death Eaters," he glared at both Severus and Lucius. "And I was declared physically unfit for Auror duties. I'll be teaching first through third year Defense Against the Dark Arts."

'_Only because you charged in there without sticking to the plan your partner and you had agreed on before, but as usual, you were bent on glory and your partner ended up having to save your ass_,' Severus thought.

"James, why don't you go next?"

"Well, I've played for three year with the Wimbourne Wasps and I was the best Chaser they ever had, but my team mates weren't as good as I was and were jealous of me. They conspired to have me traded to the Ballycastle Bats so I quit the team rather than let them defeat me. I will be teaching first through third year Transfiguration and being the substitute flying instructor and Quidditch coach for Madam Hooch."

'_So you think people don't know the real story, Potter_?' Severus thought. '_The truth is you were the lousiest Chaser the Wasps ever had. You couldn't score even with Ludo Bagman flying his ass off and keeping the bludgers away from you! That's why the rest of the team wanted you to be traded_.'

"Lily, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Lily smiled. "I'm Lily Evans and I gained my mastery in Charms from Collège de Charmes in Paris earlier this year. I'll be teaching first to fourth year Charms. I'm really looking forward to the start of the school year."

"Gilderoy, you're up next," Albus said.

"Oh! So I am!" He stood up, his blond hair perfectly coiffed, dazzling white teeth, blue eyes, and garish lavender robes. "I'm Gilderoy Lockhart. Of course you've all heard of me. I'm a five time winner of Witch Weekly's 'Most Charming Smile Award' and I also won 'Britain's Best Dressed Wizard' award. However, my true ambition is to invent a line of hair care products …"

"You and Snivellus ought to get together," James called out. "If you can invent a shampoo that works on Snivellus' greasy hair, you'll make a fortune!"

Sirius laughed along with James. "Right you are, Prongs!"

Gilderoy looked around blankly as if he'd missed something, but then smiled brightly and said, "Well, I shall certainly do my best. Now where was I? Oh yes! I'll be teaching Muggle Studies to the third and fourth years. Of course, I could teach all the years, but I don't want to outshine Professor Burbage."

Charity snorted from her seat next to Pomona.

"That's very considerate of you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore said hurriedly, "Remus, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"I'm a Defense Master as of earlier this year and I'm going to be teaching fifth through the seventh year students," he said modestly and sat back down.

"Lucius, what say you?"

Lucius rose. "I'm Lucius Malfoy. I received my mastery in Ancient Runes in 1975 and I've helped translate the Viking runes wizard archeologists have found in Lindisfarne and I am a consultant to the Centre for Nordic Studies in Shetland. I will be teaching all the Ancient Runes classes."

"And what about you, Narcissa?"

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy and I will be teaching Wizarding Etiquette to the first years."

"That's a course we've need for a long time," Aurora said, nodding approvingly.

"Great!" James said none too softly to Sirius. "Now we have _three_ Death Eaters on staff!"

"And last, but not the least, Severus. Please tell us what you've done since leaving Hogwarts."

Severus rose gracefully. "I graduated from the Academy of Potioneers and did my apprenticeship under Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel and received my mastery last fall. I'm a member of the Worshipful Society of Apothecaries and I am both a certified Medi-Wizard and will be a certified Wardsmith shortly."

"My, that quite a resume for one so young," Professor Fleinhardt complimented him. "And you're the youngest Potion Master ever in Great Britain. You certainly have good reason to be proud of yourself."

"And the Worshipful Society of Apothecaries takes only the very best of potion masters," Lucius added.

"I am. Thank you," Severus said nodding a Fleinhardt and Lucius before seating himself again.

Dumbledore went on to talk about the curriculum and Beginning Alchemy that was an elective for the fifth and six years and would be taught by Severus. "I need to know from the Head's of House who they're substitutes will be in the event they are unable to perform their duties due to illness or some other unforeseen event."

"Gryffindor's will be Professor Lupin," Minerva announced.

Severus sighed at that, but decided to give Remus the benefit of the doubt. Maybe, he'd grown a backbone in the last three years. At least it wasn't either of those two clowns, Potter and Black.

Pomona announced hers would still be Professor Burbage and Filius said his was still Professor Fleinhardt.

"What about you, Severus?"

"Lucius has already agreed to be the substitute Head of Slytherin should I be unable to fulfill my duties."

Dumbledore got up and handed out the patrolling schedules. Severus looked at his and saw he had the 11:00 pm to 1:00 am shift. That would give him plenty of time to grade his assignments and brew potions. He had already decided his office hours for his snakes would be from 7 to 9 every evening so they would have plenty of time to come and see him should they need to. He saw with relief that the two clowns would be patrolling from 9 to 11. He would need to impress on his snakes the necessity watching the clock so they could be back in their house _before_ curfew. He figured Potter and Black would be looking for any reasons to take points.

"As soon as I've made up the list for who will be staying at Hogwarts during the holidays I will hand it out," Albus said.

"I can't stay, Albus," James whined. "My parents expect me home to be home for Christmas." He saw everybody else's disgusted expressions and said defensively, "I'm just giving Albus a heads up."

As the meeting broke up Albus called out, "Now remember, all heads of house are to be outside the front entrance to meet the carriages when they arrive from Hogsmeade at 5:30 tomorrow evening."

Severus was heading back to the dungeon to finish his brewing when he heard Lily call his name. "Sev?"

He stopped, waiting for her to catch up. "How are you, Lily?"

"I'm much better," she replied. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your owls. After …what happened to mum and dad, I threw myself completely into my studies. I just wanted to forget."

"Understandable," Severus said with a nod.

"That's quite a resume you have," she teased. "The youngest Potion Master ever, a certified Medi-Wizard and Wardsmith."

"Almost," Severus joked. "I have one more class to take to be certified in that." He looked at his watch and apologized, "I'd like to talk longer, Lily, but I have a couple of potions under stasis that I've got to get back to."

"If you need help with brewing potions for the hospital wing, I can help you," Lily offered. "You've got quite a bit on your plate for a first year professor."

"I might take you up on that," Severus replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 2**

He spent the rest of the day and most of the next day finishing up his potions and his lesson plans. He did a final check on the common room and saw a fire was burning in the fireplace in the common room and the dorms were all ready for occupancy. The last thing he did before going upstairs to meet the carriages was to post the rules for Slytherin House on the wall next to the fireplace in the common room. He nodded at the big portrait of Salazar that hung over the fireplace as he left and he graciously returned Severus' nod.

As usual it had was raining, but Dumbledore for once had thought ahead and cast an _Impervious_ spell from the entrance to where the carriages pulled up so the student would not get any wetter on their way into the Entrance Hall. Severus and the other heads of house stood waiting. He was wearing a white oxford shirt, his green and silver Slytherin tie, black jeans, a light weight teaching robe that had been spelled against stains and burns with a the gold cauldron on it, and dragonhide boots.

"They're coming up the road now," Filius announced standing on his tiptoes. "I can see the lamps on the carriages.

The gates opened and the carriages started to trundle through. They pulled up two by two and the students jumped out and headed for the entrance. The Slytherins stopped briefly to peer at their new head of house. Some of the older students who remembered Severus from when he was a student and Head Boy, smiled and waved at him. He nodded at them and smiled in return. He was disgusted by the Gryffindors – they never seem to change. Yelling loudly and shoving other students out of the way so they could get inside first.

Minerva looked pretty disgusted too at the behavior of her house. She put her wand to her throat and said, "Sonorus." She turned around and faced the stampeding students. "Gryffindors!"

They stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

"It will be a sad start to the year if I have to take points for your behavior at this moment. Line up and walk inside – quietly! No pushing, shoving, or yelling!" Her house knew she meant business and immediately quieted down and walked in a neat line inside.

"Quietus," she said once again placing her wand at her throat. Minerva remained inside the Entrance Hall since it was her job to wait for Hagrid to come with the first years that were coming by boats across the Black Lake. She hoped nobody would fall in this year, but it seemed like at least one child fell into the lake every year and arrived soaking wet.

Severus walked into the hall casting approving glances at his snakes. He made his way up to the head table and sat down next to Filius with Pomona on his other side. He glanced down the table and was relieved to see that Potter and Black were sitting on the other side of Dumbledore. Remus and Lily were sitting next one another in the middle of the table and chatting. Hagrid lumbered in and took the gigantic chair by Potter and Black.

The Great Hall opened and Minerva led in the first years. Severus shook his head; he swore they got smaller each year!

By the time the Sorting was over, Slytherin House had gained ten new members and the majority of them were Muggleborn. Severus suddenly got up and left the high table, deciding to sit with his house. He sat down at the end of the table much to the amazement and delight of his snakes. Slughorn had certainly never sat with them. Lucius and Narcissa entered the Hall at that moment. Severus waved at them and they came over and sat down opposite him.

"Well, this is a novel idea," Lucius commented. "But it's a good one."

At the high table, Pomona and Filius looked at one another. "Perhaps, we should sit with our houses too," Filius suggested. "I never thought about it before, but we must seem like high kings and queens to the students especially the first years, sitting up here."

"I agree," Pomona said. They both picked up their plates and goblets, got up, and walked to their house tables and sat down. Dumbledore looked a bit affronted that any of his professors would leave.

"I figured I'd deprive Potter and Black of any opportunity to humiliate me. They never respected my position when I was Head Boy so why should they do so now that I'm a professor?" Severus said softly, but loud enough for Luc and Cissa to hear him.

"I can't believe he hired those two idiots," Luc replied casting a disgusted look at the head table. "Neither of them are masters although Black does have field experience in Defense as an Auror."

"Yes, but what's Sirius going to be teaching them?" Narcissa asked. "To just burst through a door with your wand out and start cursing everything in sight? That's how he got hurt in the first place because he didn't stick to the plan he and Frank Longbottom had agreed on."

"Luc, will you and Cissa be able to attend the house meeting I'm having immediately following dinner?"

"Of course," Lucius said.

"Cissa, I thought maybe you could help me out with the girls. As you know in the past if they've had a problem they only had Poppy to talk to and some of them didn't feel comfortable going to her. They might respond better to a younger woman if they have something they don't feel comfortable talking with me or Luc about," Severus said.

"Of course, Severus, I would be happy to mentor the Slytherin girls."

"Thanks, Cissa. I'm new to this so I need all the help I can get."

"You will do fine, Severus. I have complete faith in you," Lucius said.

Once the desserts had disappeared and Dumbledore had made his usual announcements about staying out of the Forbidden Forest, any Zonko's products being banned by Mr. Filch, and no magic being done in the hallways. Severus waited until the Head Boy and Girl (both Gryffindors again) called on the Prefects to gather the first years and escort them to their houses before he rose and went out the door behind the head table followed by Luc and Cissa.

They waited in his office that was just off of the common room to the left for about five minutes for the students to assemble. There was a knock on his door and Rowen Truesdale, one of the seventh year Prefects said, "We're ready for you, Sir."

"Thank you," he replied nodding following Truesdale out. He walked into the common room with his robe billowing gracefully behind him. All the students were seated and the first years were looking nervous. "Good evening. I am Severus Snape and I am the new Head of Slytherin House and also a Potion Master; I will be teaching potions to all the years. Some of the older students will remember me from my time as a student here. I was a fifth and sixth year Prefect and Head Boy my last year."

"You went to bat for us with the headmaster and the other heads of house," one of the sixth years said.

"Yes, I tried. I wasn't always successful however. You've been sorted into Slytherin House for a specific reason. Our founder Salazar Slytherin valued those who were intelligent, ambitious, and resourceful. He made no distinctions between, Purebloods, Half-blood's, or Muggleborns, but valued them all for the talents they had." He transferred his gaze to the first years, "You may have heard students on the train talking and saying unfavorable things about Slytherin and felt disappointed when you were sorted into this house, but know this you have been sorted into the _best_ house at Hogwarts."

One of the first year girls timidly raised her hand and when Severus nodded at her she said, "Professor Snape, some of the kids on the train were saying that Slytherins are evil and they're all going to become followers of You-Know-Who. Is it true?"

Severus shook his head. He'd bet his last Galleon that the students saying that were Gryffindors. "No, it not true, Miss..."

Ashaven, Pricilla Ashhaven, Professor Snape."

"Miss Ashaven, your path is your own to choose. Nobody can force you to _be_ or _do_ anything you don't want to. I know that some of your parents follow You-Know-Who's beliefs and might expect you to do the same, but do not accept anyone's beliefs, _even_ your parents without examining them thoroughly." He paused and then continued, "I'm going to go over the most important rules of Slytherin House. Should you forget them; they are posted here on the wall next to the fireplace. The first and most important rule is unity. No matter what goes on inside here, we show a unified face to the outside. Unity is the reason Slytherin has survived You-Know-Who and will continue to survive no matter what happens. Over there on the coffee table," he pointed, "are sweatshirts for everyone in the house. Don't worry about the size; they've been charmed to shrink or enlarge."

The kids surrounded the tables while the Prefects handed out the sweatshirts. There were two left over so Severus gave them to Luc and Cissa. He pulled it over his head and said to Cissa, "Looks rather well, don't you think?"

"The second rule is if you are having a problem of any sort whether it be with one of your housemates or a student from another house or one of your professors, feel free to come and talk to me about it or talk to one of the Prefects and they'll refer it to me. My door is always open and my office hours are from 7 to 9 every evening starting tomorrow evening. Should I not be here for some reason, Professor Malfoy who's the substitute head will be there. Please do not try to handle it on your own." Severus' eyes swept around the room, checking that they all understood him before continuing. "The third rule is while Quidditch is important; I'd like us to be known for our academic excellence as well as for our skill at Quidditch. If you're having trouble with a subject, let me know and I will find someone to tutor you or I'll tutor you myself should it come down to that. It's nothing to be ashamed of; I wasn't good at Charms or Transfiguration my first year, but fortunately I had a best friend who was brilliant at Charms and a housemate, Professor Malfoy," he nodded at Cissa, "who was brilliant at Transfiguration and they both tutored me until I eventually received an Exceeds in both subjects. As you can see there are study cubicles in this room. They are surrounded by a silencing spell so you'll be able to study or tutor without any distractions. I don't expect everybody to get Outstanding or Exceeds in every subject, but I do want you to do your best and I will help you with that in any way I am able. The last rule I will talk about tonight is about keeping your dorm rooms straightened up. We have elves that take care of the housekeeping, but they're not your personal servants and I will not have anyone adding to their workload because they're too lazy to pick up their own messes. This will earn you my displeasure and loss of house points."

"Professor, what happens if we break a rule, like maybe we don't get back before curfew," one of the first years asked.

"I will not do anything on the first offense, but a second offense will earn you two nights either writing lines or scrubbing cauldron plus point loss, anything more serious than breaking curfew such as hexing a year mate or showing disrespect to one of your professors will earn you a week of detention with Mr. Filch, our caretaker or with Hagrid, our Grounds Keeper and loss of house points. Curfew is 9:00 for the first and second years, 10:00 for the third and fourth years and 11:00 for the fifth and sixth years. Please watch the clock and be in here before curfew because it does take longer to get to the dungeon from the rest of the castle. Does everyone know our password?"

A first year raised his hand and Severus pointed at him. "You are?"

Timothy Balfour, Sir. The password is Foris. It means 'open' in Latin."

"That's correct, Mr. Balfour. When you walk up to the east wall the head of a gargoyle will appear and when you speak the password, the entrance will appear and open for you. Please do not give out the password to anyone. I'd like to introduce you to your Prefects. Angela Woodhurst and Neil Timberland are your fifth year Prefects, Kathryn Alcoven and Dennis Farnsworth are your sixth year Prefects, and Cecelia Moorhead and Rowen Trusdale are your seventh year Prefects. With them is Professors Lucius Malfoy who teaches Ancient Runes and is as I've already mentioned the substitute head if I'm unavailable. With him is his lovely wife, Professor Narcissa Malfoy who will be teaching Wizarding Etiquette."

Severus glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:00. "One more thing; Quidditch tryouts for the team spots will be next weekend and are open to second year and up. I believe our team needs a Chaser and a Beater. If you're interested in trying out, please see Captain Applewhite. Breakfast is served in the Great Hall where we had dinner tonight from 8:00 to 9:00 and I expect to see everyone at our house table for all three meals and eating something nutritious, especially at breakfast. I will escort the first years to the Great Hall for the first week. After breakfast tomorrow the girls will be seen by Madam Pomfrey, our Medi-Witch, for a quick checkup to make sure your shots are up to date. I am a certified Medi-Wizard in addition to being a Potion Master so all the boys will be seeing me. The older students will be informed of their appointment times by Madam Pomfrey or me. I will also pass out your class schedules tomorrow at breakfast. The Prefects will show you where your dorms are. Have a good night and I will see you here tomorrow morning." After all the students had left for their dorms, Severus collapsed into one of the armchairs and yawned. "Do you think my speech was okay? I hope I didn't give the first years too much information and confuse the hell out of them, but I did want to stress being back here _before_ nine. Potter and Black start patrolling at nine and they'll be looking for any reasons to take points."

"Complete idiots," Lucius said with a shake of his head. "As to the speech, you did just fine. I'm sure the sixth and seventh year Prefects remember Potter and Black from when they were students and know they have an axe to grind with Slytherin. They will keep a close watch on the firsties."

Severus yawned again and got up. "I'm going to catch a short nap before I have to patrol at eleven."

"Good idea," Lucius said. "I'll be patrolling with you. Cissa is lucky. She's only teaching part-time so she isn't on the schedule to patrol. Do you know who else is patrolling at eleven?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know Potter, Black, patrol with Lockhart and Professor Fleinhardt from nine to eleven," Severus grinned. "I hope that idiot Lockhart talks Potter's and Black's ears off!"

Lucius chuckled in reply as he and Narcissa left for their quarters. Severus got up out of the armchair, went into his office and through the hidden entrance into his private quarters. He went into his bedroom and cast a spell to awaken him about fifteen minutes before eleven o'clock. He took off his robe and loosened his tie, laid down and fell asleep immediately. He woke up exactly at 10:45, washed his face and cast straightening and freshening charms over himself. He put his robe and left by the portrait door and walked quickly upstairs to the Entrance Hall where Lucius was waiting. Severus stood next to Lucius who was slightly taller than Severus' 6'3. "Where are we supposed to patrol?"

"I talked with Professors Evans and Lupin; they're the others who are patrolling with us tonight and they're going to do the 4th through 7th floors and the towers. You and I will do the dungeons, the main floor, 1st through 3rd floors, and then will switch the next hour."

"It sounds fair to me," Severus replied and then chuckled, "I wonder how many snogging couples we'll interrupt tonight."

"None hopefully," Lucius replied. "When Cissa and I were seventh year Prefects we caught the then head boy and girl snogging; it was _quite_ embarrassing."

"I used to catch Potter and Black snogging with various girls all the time when I was Head Boy; they always used the same place and were too stupid to find a new one."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I still can't believe Dumbledore hired them."

"I think it was a pity move at least on Potter's part. I expect Black could have gotten a job with another part of Magical Law Enforcement if he chosen to do so," Severus remarked. "Or he could have even gone to work as a Child Protection Officer like Reg."

"How is Reg? We haven't heard from him in awhile," Lucius asked.

"Well, he's been really busy with that McKelvy case so I haven't seen much of him either."

"Terrible thing that was," Lucius replied with a sigh, thinking of all the times his late father had caned him for even minor offenses. "A wealthy Pureblood family that was beating and starving their children and nobody realized it until it was almost too late."

"If their Muggle neighbors hadn't kept calling the Muggles Children Services and lodging complaints; we'd have never known either. It was the Squib who works in that department that notified the Ministry. Sarah Worthwick, the assistant director of WCS, 2 MLE officers and Reg and another CPO went to their home to check things out and were horrified by what they found. Sarah told me she'd never seen anything that bad. That's why I'm insisting all my snakes get checked out by Madam Pomfrey and myself. If any of those children are being abused; we'll find it and stop it."

"Sarah?" Lucius inquired, arching his eyebrows.

"Sarah and I dated for a short time after graduation, but we were both too intent on our careers for anything else to develop. However, she's still a good friend. She's going to be married during the holidays. I received an invitation to her wedding."

"She was a Ravenclaw if memory serves me correctly and that would explain why she's assistant director of WCS at the age of 21."

"Yes, she's very intelligent," Severus agreed.

After an hour of patrolling with no incidents, they switched floors with Lily and Remus. Severus stepped out on the Astronomy Tower and walked along the parapet. The Tower was a favorite snogging spot for the older students or so it had been a few years ago. He noticed the weather had cleared, the stars had come out and it was an extraordinarily beautiful night. He looked over the grounds of Hogwarts and suddenly spotted what he thought might be someone skulking around the edges of the Forbidden Forest, but he couldn't tell for sure from up here.

At one o'clock he and Lucius parted ways and Severus returned to Slytherin House, went to bed and fell asleep immediately only to be woken up an hour later by a Prefect because one of his new snakes was homesick and upset. He comforted the boy to the best of his ability and got him back to sleep then returning to his bed only to be woken by another Prefect who had two sick children. Determining that their illnesses were due to overeating at the Feast, he administered stomach soothers and waited until they had fallen asleep again before returning to his quarters. When his alarm went off at six he glared blearily at it, but threw back the covers and got up. He took a shower and got dressed in green Muggle scrubs, trainers, and his lightweight robe. All his clothing was spelled to prevent burns and stains. He made sure he was ready for all his classes and took his textbooks, lecture notes, and teaching plans into the classroom and placing them on his desk. Just before eight he went back to the common room to escort his new snakes up to the Great Hall. "Is everybody ready? Does everyone have the correct textbooks, parchment, ink, quills, and your maps?"

They nodded and then one of them said, "Professor Snape, you look like a Muggle surgeon."

Severus chuckled. "Well, these scrubs as I believe they're called are very comfortable when you have to be around many brewing cauldrons all day long."

As they walked down the hall towards the staircase Severus said, "If any of you lose your way today; you can call on the ghosts to help you. Sir Nicholas de Mimsey Porpington, the Gryffindor ghost and the Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost are particularly helpful if you get lost.

"What about our ghost, Sir?"

"Unfortunately, the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's ghost prefers to spend his time up on the Astronomy Tower moaning and rattling his chains. I know Professor Sinistra has had to go out on the parapet on more than one occasion and ask him to leave because he's disturbing her class. The Grey Lady who is Ravenclaw's ghost is very shy and you probably won't see her very often." Severus led his firsties into the Great Hall and watched as they found places and sat down.

"Merlin, Padfoot! They look like they've all been Imperiused!" James said from the head table. "Marching in like wooden soldiers." They were seated at the head table next to Dumbledore

"Who care what happens with the snaklings. Snivellus can do whatever he wants to with them. Nobody would care if they all vanished off the face of the earth."

James smiled and waved at Lily who had just walked in with Minerva and pointed at the chair beside him, but she ignored him and headed for the Slytherin table.

Severus eyes swept up and down the table as he sat down and he was pleased to see all his snakes were at breakfast. Once the food appeared he covertly watched to make sure everyone was eating something. He had spoken with Poppy about some of the eating problems young Muggle women suffered from and they were both determined to watch out for it in the younger witches. He was deep in thought and he didn't hear Lily approach until she said, "Good morning, Professor Snape."

"Good morning, Professor Evans." Severus replied and politely moved over so she could sit beside him.

"You look tired," Lily commented.

"Well, when I got back from patrolling I was woken twice by the Prefects to look after one of my snakes who was homesick and two others who were sick from eating too much at the feast. I had to give them stomach soothers. It's a good thing I'm a Medi-Wizard."

"I think your snakes are in good hands, Professor," Lily replied. She took a piece of French toast, some fruit and poured herself tea from the pot that had suddenly appeared in front of her. It smelled fragrantly of Jasmine. "Are you ready for the first day of class?"

Severus nodded and replied, "I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm a bit nervous, but once class starts I'll be fine. Charms is a fascinating subject and I'm looking forward to teaching it."

Halfway through the meal, James blustered over. "Lily, why are you sitting with Snivellus? There's room at the head table. You don't _have_ to sit in the snake hole."

Severus rose to his full height of 6'3, towering over James who topped off at 5'10 and asked politely, "Professor Potter, may I speak with you for a moment out in the hall?" He motioned towards the door behind the head table. There was little chance of any students running across them out there.

James didn't know whether to go and looked at Lily, but she gave him a disgusted look and turned away. He shrugged not wanting Snivvy to think he was afraid of him and said, "Sure."

They went through the door and Severus made sure it was shut before he slammed James up against the wall and whipped out his wand, sticking it underneath James' nose. "I do not care how you talk about me in private, Potter, but in front of my house and other staff members; you will address me as Professor Snape unless you want to end up looking permanently like the jackass you are! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes …yes now take your bloody wand out of my face!"

Severus nodded and turned, shoving his wand back into the holster he wore on his left forearm. He came back through the door and sat back down at the Slytherin table. Lily looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head and continued eating.

James came in a few minutes later once again, looking pale and sat down next to Sirius. Dumbledore looked from him to Severus and frowned and then sighed. It would seem he'd need to speak to Severus about moderating his antipathy towards James.

The warning bell rang at 8:50 letting the first year students know that they had ten minutes to find their classrooms. Severus went quickly up and down the table, passing out schedules. As soon as the students received their schedules, they picked up their book bags and headed for class. The first years headed out in a group to their first class which happened to be Charms.

Severus classes went well as they were fifth years. To head off any troubles he partnered the Gryffindors and Slytherins, figuring neither of them would risk attempting to ruin the others potion as it would affect both of their grades. He gave them an account of what they would be learning this year and how important it was to become proficient for their OWLs and the scores they received determined what they would take the next two years and possibly the career they wanted to pursue.

As the week passed, Severus began to notice a pattern emerging. Any time his classes containing Slytherins and Gryffindors had come directly to his from a class taught by Potter or Black, his snakes looked downcast and the Gryffindors were snotty towards him and disruptive. It took him a good twenty minutes to get everybody settled down and he had to take points and assign detentions before he could even began teaching. He didn't like taking points and handing out detentions, but he had to establish that he was in charge; he was to be respected, and that potions was dangerous and needed to be taken seriously. As in all his other classes; he partnered a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

He would be glad to see Friday come. He only had his NEWT classes on Fridays and they were a joy for him to teach because the students had chosen to take the class rather than as a requirement. His really enjoyed his Beginning Alchemy class also. The students who had elected to take it were a bright group and easy to teach.

Severus barely came up from the dungeon except for meals and then he always sat with his house. He could barely stand the smirks on Potter's and Black's face. Were they so stupid that they couldn't see that encouraging the younger Gryffindors to act out only caused Gryffindor to lose more and more points?

Dumbledore had already called him on the carpet for 'threatening' Potter and he supposed he would be getting a dressing down for taking points and assigning detentions to the Gryffindors. Dumbledore had also told him he needed to brew the Wolfsbane potion for Remus and that took a lot of whatever free time he had. It was a very difficult potion to brew and few potion masters were able to do it successfully. He speculated on leaving when the year was up. After all he only signed a one year contract and St. Mungo's had offered him a prime spot in the Potions Research department, but he had chosen this instead and he would have never accepted the position had he known ahead of time that Potter and Black would be on staff also. Lucius could easily fill his spot as head of Slytherin with Professor Sinistra as his backup head.

Remus surprised him by sitting down at the Slytherin table on Thursday evening. "I know you must be very discouraged after having to deal with mouthy, disruptive students all week, but you aren't the only one who's had to deal with them. Lily and I have both had to take points and assign detentions to the younger Gryffindors who are too inexperienced not to listen to James' and Sirius' bad advice. Minerva and I gave them a lecture after classes ended today; we told them we were angry with their behavior, their disrespect towards their professors, and lack of attention in their classes. We told them we were ashamed that they've lost so many points and they weren't doing themselves any favors racking up the detentions because it could possibly count against them when it came time for choosing a career," Remus explained softly.

"I'm glad somebody else is trying to do something," Severus replied. "Dumbledore, as usual is completely oblivious to what his two golden boys are doing."

"They are behaving as arses is what they're doing. Apparently they still think they're sixteen and kings of the school and as usual, I have to clean up the messes they leave," Remus replied disgustedly.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to the next staff meeting either," Severus grumbled.

The staff meetings were held once a month on Friday afternoons at 3:30. Severus made his way to Dumbledore's office. On his way to the meeting, on impulse he stopped to check the Hour Glasses and saw Slytherins emeralds were down considerably. He assumed that was from Potter and Black taking points. His snakes had been complaining to him that Professors Potter and Black took points for everything even taking a breath in their class. He grinned at the fact that despite Potter and Black taking so many house points, Gryffindor's rubies were even lower than Slytherins! He got a cup of coffee and a cherry muffin from the table as he came in and sat down next to Professor Fleinhardt who was sitting next to Lucius. Fleinhardt nodded at him pleasantly and said, "Professor Snape how was your first week of teaching?"

"It was very interesting, Professor Fleinhardt and very challenging."

"Yes, I remember my first week of teaching. Some children are so eager to learn and others are not so eager."

"As I've found out," Severus replied.

"Alright, everyone quiet down," Albus said rising. "How was everyone's first week?"

"Good except for the Slytherins trying to hex everybody else in the class. Siri had the same problems and we've both had to take loads of points from them. I'm telling you, Albus the Slytherins should be kept and taught separately from the rest of the houses. The little bastards know more curses coming in than most seventh years going out!" James said. "In fact they shouldn't even be taught defense."

"I don't think so, Professor Potter," Severus said coldly. "I've impressed on my house the folly of acting up in class due to the fact if they do have points taken or receive detention from any professor; it will be doubled by me. By the way, I don't ever want to hear you refer to the students from my house as bastards."

"I haven't had any trouble from the Slytherin students," Lily spoke up. "My main problems have been with rowdy, disruptive Gryffindor students."

"As they have been my problem also," Remus added.

Professor Sprout nodded. "I have to spend the first 20 minutes getting the Gryffindors to settle down and that's even before I start teaching. I don't appreciate you encouraging the Gryffindors to be rowdy and disruptive. These children are here to learn not to be little Marauders."

"Here! Here!" Professor Flitwick called out.

"I agree also," Professor Sinistra said. "I don't allow children to fool around out on the parapet and I've had to hand out detentions and take points because they've ignored my rules."

"Now, this isn't entirely Gryffindors fault or James' or Sirius' fault. I'm sure the Slytherins have done their share of mischief."

"Well, the Gryffindors will not be misbehaving anymore. I will be doing the same as Professor Snape. If any Gryffindors get detention or lose points from now on; they will get the same from me. This is a school - not a daycare!" Minerva snapped. "By the way, Albus there's another issue I'd like to address and that is the way we address ourselves." She continued on without even waiting for Albus' permission. "In front of the students we are to be addressed by the title of Professor and not by any derogatory nicknames or by our first names. I don't want to hear any nicknames at all, derogatory or otherwise. It's not at all professional."

"Come, come, Minerva!" Albus exclaimed. "They're just harmless pranks and not meant to cause any harm."

Severus rose up from his chair. "Pranks? Not meant to cause any harm? Does that include the time Potter and Black cast a tripping jinx on me causing me to fall down three flights of stairs, breaking numerous bones? Does it include the time they hung me upside down, used _Scourgify_ on me almost causing me to choke to death and then canceled the levitation spell causing me hit the ground unexpectedly and break my collarbone? Or maybe, it's the time they lured me underneath the Whomping Willow to meet a fully transformed Werewolf and you threatened me with expulsion if I said anything about it and told me I owed Potter a life debt for supposedly saving me?"

"What!" Remus yelled standing up and looking furiously at James and Sirius. "You used my condition to try and get rid of Severus either by my biting him, killing him, or by being expelled!"

"Don't get all het up, Moony," Sirius advised. "James grabbed Snivellus and dragged him out before you broke the door down. Albus awarded James a hundred points and Snivvy learned not to spy on us."

"I'm leaving, Headmaster since there seems to be nothing of importance; I have potions to finish brewing and papers to grade." Severus left the room, his robe billowing out behind him.

"Well," Albus huffed. "I don't know what set him off."

"Albus, ye are so dumb sometimes I do wonder how ye can find ye bum with both ye hands, a torch, a mirror, and ten house elves." Minerva snapped, her Scottish burr becoming more noticeable when she was angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** _I don't know whether it was this story or one of my others, but a reviewer had asked about the 'OWL incident.' It never happened in this story. _

**Chapter 3**

Severus let the portrait entrance slam loudly behind him and threw himself down on the couch. He knew it was childish, but it made him feel better. He had hoped things would be different and he had been willing to extend an olive branch if he saw any signs that the Marotters had changed, but he'd seen nothing different; they still thought they were kings and everybody else was dirt under their feet. Dumbledore should be grateful he didn't give them permanent donkey ears and tails right then and there. The only good news that week was that neither his nor Madam Pomfrey's exams found any signs of abuse. He got up with a sigh. He needed to check on the Wolfsbane Potion; it had to sit under a stasis spell for a week after brewing before it could be taken by Remus. A knock on the portrait door halted him as he was going into his lab and he glanced up at above his door to see _Lily Evans_ spelled out. He walked back to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Sev," Lily said and smiled.

"Is the staff meeting over already?" Severus asked as she came in.

"Yes, Minerva told as all to leave as the meeting was canceled," Lily giggled. "I heard her yelling at Albus when I was outside the door. She must have been so angry she forgot to cast a silencing charm over the door."

"It won't do any good. He'll continue to protect his golden boys no matter what."

"Remus is furious with Potter, Black, _and_ Albus and so am I! I doubt he'll ever speak to them again. They not only put your life in danger with that stunt, but his as well."

"They obviously don't care about him as much as they've always claimed they did," Severus remarked. "I never meant for any of that to be known, but I lost my temper when I heard the headmaster refer to what Potter and Black did to me as harmless pranks."

"Well, most of the professors were really disgusted with those two; maybe they can keep an eye on them and keep them in line."

Severus shrugged and replied, "Maybe."

"Do you have anything you need help with?" Lily offered. "I'm not carrying a full load of classes like you are so I have more free time than you do."

"You don't have to spend your free time helping me. I can manage."

Lily shook her head. Sev was so proud and it was hard to get him to accept help even when he needed it. "In the first place I don't mind and in the second place we haven't seen much of each other since graduation so this will give us a chance to catch up without certain people always trying to butt in."

"Well, if you insist. I do have a lot of essays to grade. The first years shouldn't be too much of a problem, but the upper years …" He sighed. "It seems Slughorn had gotten awfully lazy and accepted third-rate work. It's going to be hard to get them back up to a higher quality of work."

"Why don't I take the first and second essays and grade them for you," Lily suggested.

Severus nodded as they sat down at his desk. Lily transfigured a pencil that was sitting on his desk into a comfortable padded chair opposite his desk, sat down and pulled a stack of scrolls to her. "How are your mum and dad?"

"They're doing fine. Mum got promoted; she's now the head of Brewing and dad just opened his third store in London."

"And your grandparents?"

"Hale and hearty both."

Lily smiled suddenly. "You're so lucky to have all your family still. I only have Petunia and she hasn't spoken to me since mum and dad died. This will be my first Christmas without them. I think I'm going to volunteer to stay here over the holidays. I really don't have anywhere else to go."

"You could come home with me, providing of course I don't have to stay over," Severus suggested. "Mum and Dad will be thrilled to see you; they ask about you all the time. My grandparents will be too."

"I did see all of you at my parents' funeral, but I was just too grief-stricken to speak to anyone."

"We understood that and none of us felt slighted in the least," Severus assured her.

"I hope Dumbledore does let Potter and Black go home for Christmas. I don't want Potter bugging me the entire time."

"He's still an arrogant prick if you ask me!"

"It will be weird chaperoning the Christmas dance this year. I don't feel old enough to be doing it," Lily remarked with a laugh.

"And the first visit to Hogsmeade and the Halloween feast. I'll probably be up all night with sick first years because they ate every sweet in sight." He made a mental note to remind his snakes to eat something nutritious and not just sweets.

"I hope Minerva and Remus are able to pull the Gryffindors into line," Lily said. "It's not just the younger ones either. Some of the older ones remember the Marauders and their crap and think they were really cool."

"Fortunately for me; most of them flunked their potion OWL so I don't have them in my NEWT classes. I've managed to put a curb on the younger ones by pairing Slytherins and Gryffindors and having them work at one cauldron. They can't wreck their potion unless they both want to get a zero and lose points. Hopefully, they're learning something too, but I'll see after their first test."

"I think you did the right thing. Potions is much too dangerous of a subject to be fooling around in, but a lot of students don't realize that. All the potions Potter and Black ruined could have been a disaster if Slughorn had been less vigilant."

"The only reason he was vigilant then was because Potter's parents would have been on his arse royally if anything had happened to their precious son," Severus snorted.

Lily and Severus worked on grading the essays until Blinky popped in to announce it was dinner time. They waited until all the Slytherins had gone past on their way upstairs to the Great Hall before Severus and Lily left his quarters. They walked down the hall as if they had casually run into each. Severus entered the Great Hall and nodded at his snakes before he sat down at the end of the table across from Lucius and Narcissa. Lily sat down at the head table by Minerva who was sitting on the other side of the table. James and Sirius were as usual seated next to Albus.

"Hey, Lily!" James called loudly and blew her a kiss.

Without even glancing at him, Lily cast a non-verbal spell that caused James' goblet to rise and dump his pumpkin juice over his head.

"Blaah!" James sputtered. "Who …what?"

Albus looked sadly at Lily. He knew James was in love with Lily. He was so hoping he could get them together because of the prophecy he'd heard predicted by Sybil Trelawney whom he'd just hired as the Divination teacher. The prophecy said that a boy would be born of two brave lions would defeat Voldemort. He could think of no braver lions than James and Lily.

Severus ducked his head and grinned. That was Lily at her best. She'd always been really good at non-verbal spells where as Potter could barely summon something to him non-verbally. It usually dropped to the ground before it was halfway there.

"It looks as if Potter's at it again," Lucius said with a sign. He was having the same problems as Severus with the Gryffindors being snotty and disruptive in Ancient Runes causing him to issue detention and take points.

"Lily should have dumped the entire pitcher over his head!" Narcissa declared. "And then dumped another over Sirius' head!"

"Maybe I should suggest it for next time," Severus said with a grin.

"Birds of a feather those two," Lucius added.

After dinner Severus went to his office. He had settled into his new schedule with little problem. Thankfully, he and Lucius only had to patrol every other night. Filius, Pomona, Aurora, and Silvanus Kettleburn patrolled on the remaining nights. A knock on his door bought his attention back to matters at hand. "Enter," Severus called.

Prefect Kathryn Alcoven came in followed by a timid looking first year. "Professor Snape, this is Devin Petertorf. He a first year and he came to me with a complaint about Professor Potter."

"Mr. Petertorf, I believe I have a meeting scheduled with you for next week, but I will consider this our meeting and I will cancel next week's meeting. Please have a seat," Severus indicated the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Could Kathryn stay?" Devin asked.

"If Miss Alcoven agrees and it makes you feel more comfortable by all means," Severus replied.

"I'll stay," she agreed.

Severus turned and said, "_Accio_ Petertorf file." The file flew out of his file cabinet drawer and into Severus' hand. He placed it on his desk and opened it. "Let's see; you are a Muggleborn from Ipswich. You are the first magical child in your family in several generations. I see you got good scores at the Muggle school you attended."

Devin's mouth dropped open, but he closed it quickly and asked, "How do you know all that, Professor?"

"We have people who report back to us on all magical children until they're sent their letters," he explained.

"Wow! I didn't even know I was magical until Professor Flitwick came with my Hogwarts letter. I knew I could do things my friends couldn't, but I never thought it was magic."

"So what problem are you having with Professor Potter, Devin?"

"Devin hung his head and said so softly that Severus almost couldn't hear him. "He makes fun of me; he calls me 'Pee Pee' Petertorf and he's always saying I'm lousy at Transfiguration and I'll probably be kicked out of Hogwarts after first semester. I'm trying really hard, but I get nervous because he makes fun of me and I dread going to class. I always feel like I'm going to throw up before class and I have a hard time eating breakfast."

"You have Transfiguration on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?"

Devin nodded. "First thing in the morning."

"I will have a chat with Professor Potter if that's alright with you, Mr. Petertorf. I will also give you a calming draft to take before you eat and I will find someone to tutor you in Transfiguration."

"I can do that, Professor," Alcoven offered. "I've excelled in Transfiguration since my first year."

"Thank you, Miss Alcoven. You and Devin can decide on a tutoring schedule and let me know."

"Will do, Professor," she said as she led Devin out of Severus' office. He stopped and turned back towards Severus. "Thanks for listening, Professor. I feel a lot better now."

"You're welcome, Mr. Petertorf."

Severus' temper was broiling by the time the two students left his office. How dare Potter treat a student in such a disrespectful manner! He wanted to go to Potter's quarters immediately and slowly strangle him, but instead he went over to his fireplace, threw in the floo powder and said, "Minerva McGonagall's office."

Minerva came over to her fireplace and said, "Severus, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like a half-hour of your time if I could," he answered.

"Of course, please come through."

Severus asked Lucius to take over for him while he saw the Deputy Headmistress. He used his wand to brush himself off before stepping out of the floo into Minerva's office. "Sit down, Severus and tell me what the problem is." She poured some tea and handed him a cup.

Severus gave her a brief, but accurate description of what Mr. Petertorf had relayed to him. When he finished Minerva's face was flushed and her mouth appeared to be nothing more than a thin line. "In all my years of teaching I have not heard anything so disgusting!"

"Well, thanks to Professor Potter I've got a student who will need a calming draft every morning just so he can keep his breakfast down."

"If I may, Severus, I would like to talk to the student in question and talk to his year mates also."

"I will meet you in the Slytherin common room in a few minutes."

When Severus stepped out of the floo into the common room everybody looked up. "Would the Prefects please bring all the first years to the common room and if the rest of you could leave I would appreciate it. It won't take more than a half-hour and then you may come back in."

The older students vacated the common room, heading to their dorms. A few minutes later the Prefect brought in the first years and Minerva stepped out of the floo.

"Mr. Petertorf, are you willing to tell Professor McGonagall about your class with Professor Potter?"

"Yes, Sir," he replied nodding. "I'll do anything if I don't have to hear his taunts every day," he said. He told the exact story he had told Severus and his year mates backed him up with added stories of their own. There were plenty of complaints about Potter referring to them as 'sneaky snakes' and 'Death Eaters-in-Training' and how he was always saying that Slytherins knew more curses coming in that most seventh years going out. After hearing from all the first years, Severus dismissed them and he and Minerva flooed back to her office.

"Let me summon Professor Potter and I'll get to the bottom of this right now," she promised. She went over to the fireplace and summoned James. When he stepped through and saw Severus sitting in her office his mouth dropped open. "What's Snivellus doing here?"

Severus was quite amused at his reaction. "I see you didn't expect me to find out about your bullying of Mr. Petertorf and my other first years, Professor."

"That kid is as thick as a brick. He'll flunk out before the next term so I don't see why I need to waste time teaching him anything new," James declared. "Besides just like all Slytherins he'll just join You-Know-Who as soon as he turns seventeen. Why should I bother training more Death Eaters for him?"

"That's not for you to determine, Professor," Minerva snapped. "I've never heard of a Professor acting in such a disgusting manner towards a student, calling him a disgusting nickname and constantly taunting him about failing the class. Of course he's not doing well; you've made certain that he won't!"

"Why are we wasting time arguing over a stupid Slytherin, Minerva? You know as well as I do they're all Death Eaters-in-training anyway especially now that Snivellus is their head of house. He's just waiting to sweep all the evil brats up into You-Know-Who's arms!"

Minerva slammed her hand down on her desk. "Enough, Professor. You are hereby suspended without pay for three days and if I ever hear about anything like this happening again; your suspension will become permanent! Do I make myself clear, Professor?"

"Crystal," James muttered sulking.

"You may leave, Professor," Minerva said coolly. "And in the future you will address Professor Snape by his academic title and nothing else."

"But who's going to be teaching my classes?" James protested.

"That's for me to worry about, Professor. I'll teach them myself if it comes to that."

"This isn't over, Snivellus!" James warned.

"It is as far as I'm concerned, _Professor_," Severus replied calmly as James slammed out of the office. He got up and said, "Thank you, Minerva for standing up for Mr. Petertorf. May I suggest Professor Narcissa Malfoy to fill in for Professor Potter? I believe she has a NEWT in Transfiguration."

"Indeed she does, Severus and she always received Outstandings since her first year. I'll contact her and ask her if she's agreeable to taking over Professor Potter's class for the next three days."

While patrolling with Lucius that night, Severus explained what had happened and his volunteering Narcissa as a substitute.

"Yes, she's already contacted her and asked her. Narcissa said she'd be happy to teach Potter's classes. Transfiguration was her favorite subject when she was a student here. Minerva didn't say why Potter wouldn't be teaching for the next three days though I'm happy to hear she suspended the bullying bastard."

"I don't envy Cissa though. I suspect Potter hasn't got any lesson plans made out. I think, as the Muggles express it, he flies by the seat of his pants."

"If that means he doesn't teach in an orderly fashion and is all over the book, literally; I tend to agree. It's no wonder the students are having problems if he's expecting them to learn whatever lesson he decides to pull out of his arse that morning."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Minerva was having a leisurely breakfast and reading the **_Daily Prophet_** the next morning when there was a knock on the door of her quarters. She looked up to see _Albus Dumbledore_ spelled out over the door. With a sigh Minerva called out, "Come in, Albus." She had already assumed that James would run to Albus crying about his suspension.

Albus entered looking suitably grave. "I understand you have suspended James."

"Don't bother excusing his behavior, Albus," Minerva replied. She turned around and waved her wand, "_Accio_ Hogwarts Code of Conduct." It flew out of the bookcase and into her hand. "As you very well know the Deputy Headmistress can suspend professors as well as the Headmaster and Professor Potter's behavior was completely unwarranted and disgusting. He was bullying a Slytherin first years and one in particular. He got away with bullying Slytherins in the past, but I will not tolerate his bullying of students." She flipped open the book to a certain page and pointed at a passage on the page. "The Hogwarts Code of Conduct backs me up on my actions," she added.

"You threatened to terminate James and that is_ not_ within your jurisdiction," Albus pointed out.

"No, but if he keeps up his unprofessional behavior; mark my words, Albus I _will_ go to the Board of Governors and he _will_ be terminated faster than you can say '_Expelliarmus_'. The students must always come first and I will not allow you to drive anymore Slytherins into You-Know-Who's camp the way you almost drove Severus by allowing the so-called Marauders to torment him every day of his life here. Even as Head Boy, they tried to humiliate him and mock his authority with the students."

"I've already explained about the prophecy; it's necessary that James stay here and that he and Lily wed."

"You mean that 'two brave lions' lunacy?" Minerva asked. "In the first place practically everyone knows that Sybill is _not_ her grandmother and finds most of her predictions in the bottom of a sherry bottle, I suspect. In the second place on the off chance she _actually_ predicted something true; Alice and Frank Longbottom fit that description even better as they are Aurors. In the third place no child should have to grow up with the knowledge of being the supposed sole defeater of You-Know-Who hanging over his head. In the fourth place Lily despises Professor Potter and would rather drown herself in the Black Lake than marry him."

She doesn't have to like James, Minerva; they just need to conceive the child."

"That is too ridiculous to even comment on. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to continue to enjoy my breakfast."

Albus left mumbling about Minerva not being able to see the bigger picture and everything he was trying to do was for the greater good.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

September melted into October and the weather started getting colder. The first Hogsmeade visit was coming up and the Halloween feast and between the two Severus had a hard time keeping the younger student's minds on their cauldrons.

At the staff meeting the day before the Hogsmeade visit, Dumbledore made an announcement. "Lily and James you will go with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and make sure they are no attacks on them by other students. Lucius and Narcissa your job is to supervise the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws. Please make sure the Slytherins are not going into stores they shouldn't be in or meeting any of Voldemort's recruiter's on the sly. Please make sure they leave their fellow students alone and do not start any fights."

Severus felt his temper rise at these obviously prejudicial words. He happened to glance over at Minerva and saw her mouth was folded into a tight line and she was glaring at Dumbledore. Lucius too looked angry.

"Perhaps, Professor Evans you'll make sure the Gryffindors stay out of Zonko's so we can all breathe easier knowing they aren't loading up on stink pellets and dungbombs," Severus suggested. He heard Lucius snort beside him and Professor Fleinhardt said, "A very good suggestion, Professor. I do know poor Mr. Filch dreads the Hogsmeade visits because of those things being brought back in plentiful supply by the Gryffindors and set off as a joke."

"That's not fair!" James said. "What's a Hogsmeade weekend without a visit to Zonko's?"

"Isn't it?" Severus asked. "Didn't the Marauders always load up on stink pellets and dungbombs and make liberal use of them, leaving Mr. Filch to clean up your messes."

Remus looked ashamed. "It's true."

"That's dragon dung, Mooney; Filch deserved it," Sirius said. "He was always following us around and sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. He was almost as slimy as Snivellus."

Lily spoke up suddenly. "I'm sorry, Albus, but I won't be able to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I've already promised Professor Snape I'd help him with his brewing."

If Severus was surprised he didn't show it. "If you'd really prefer to go to Hogsmeade, Professor; we can brew on Sunday if you're going to be available."

"That's quite alright," Lily responded. "I did promise to help you and I dislike going back on my promises. I'm sure Professor Lupin would be glad to substitute for me in Hogsmeade."

Remus nodded. "I'll be happy to, Professor. I haven't been to Hogsmeade since before graduation and I'm anxious to see if the village has changed any since then." He looked directly at James. "I'm only doing this as a favor to Lily and to prevent further loss of house points.

The look on Potter's face was priceless and Severus had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing aloud.

Dumbledore looked very disgruntled. "Lily, I've already made up the schedule for Hogsmeade and I prefer you would stick with it."

"You should have asked me first, Albus and I would have told you I'd made other plans for the day," Lily replied unruffled.

"Merlin's beard, Albus!" Minerva exclaimed. "Professor Lupin already agreed to go in her place so what's the problem? It's not as if she's leaving you short-handed. I'd prefer Professor Lupin helped supervise the Gryffindors as he is my assistant head of house. Together they should be able to keep the students under control and out of trouble."

Albus huffed. "Well, I just thought Professor Evans would enjoy a day out of the castle is all. She hasn't left once she came here."

"Thank you, Albus, but I prefer to stay inside this weekend. If I have need of something from Hogsmeade I can easily floo to the Three Broomsticks."

Saturday morning dawned chilly and rainy. The third year students were excited to be going to Hogsmeade for the first time and chattered about where they wanted to go and what they planned to see. The majority were looking forward to Honeydukes and having a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

"Now remember to obey Professors Malfoy," Severus said to his snakes before they left. He was dressed in black jeans and his Slytherin sweatshirt with his dragonhide boots. "Don't give anyone the opportunity to complain about your behavior in any way. Do not go to places you're not supposed to go to; be polite to the storekeepers, the village people and your fellow students. If any trouble breaks out, report it to one of the Professor Malfoy's and they will handle it. Alright then, off you all go."

He watched from the Entrance Hall as his snakes left the castle with Luc and Cissa walking behind them. He knew they'd be in good hands with the Malfoy's and Potter wouldn't bother them mainly because he was afraid of both Luc and Cissa. Potter knew they could outman him separately or together.

A sudden ruckus ensued as the Gryffindors came charging down the stairs, yelling and shouting. They raced for the entrance almost knocking Severus over.

Remus put his wand to his throat and said, "_Sonorus_." He then said, "Gryffindors! What did I say before you left?"

"That we were to be quiet, polite and stay out of trouble."

Behind Remus, James was rolling his eyes. He was still pissed that Lily had decided to spend the day with Snivellus and Remus had agreed to take her place. He was such a killjoy! Siri would have been a lot more fun!

"And are you doing that?"

"No, Sir."

"Then I suggest you start doing what you were told to do by both Professor McGonagall and myself because I can assure you that neither of us will be pleased if this trip looses Gryffindor any more house points." Remus put his wand to his throat and said, "_Quietus_."

As the Gryffindors started out the door again, Remus went over to Severus and said. "Sorry about their rowdiness this morning. I'll keep a close eye on them and James and make sure there isn't any trouble between my house and yours."

"I appreciate it, Remus and thank you."

Severus returned to the dungeon, changed into his Muggle scrubs, his lightweight brewing robe, and trainers and then went into his lab. He set up his cauldrons in preparation for brewing and got out the ingredients they would need. It had been very nice of Lily to offer to help him. Madam Pomfrey had mentioned she was low on the potion for the Wizard's Flu, Pepper-Up potion, Cough Ease potion and the potion for lung congestion. He knew she used a lot of all of them during the winter months. He heard a knock on his door and figured it was Lily. He opened the portrait door and she stepped in. "Right on time," Severus remarked. As she was about to step through, Severus halted her. "Just one moment." He took her hand and placed it on the portrait. It glowed briefly. "There. The portrait will recognize you in the future so all you will need to do is place your hand on the portrait and the entrance will open for you."

"Thanks, Sev. Where are we working?"

"Down the hallway and the first door to your right."

As they started to work they fell into their old habit of Lily chopping and Severus stirring that was ingrained after seven years of being partners in Potions. They hardly need to talk so familiar were they with each other's habits.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

James was sulking all during the Hogsmeade visit. First his romantic daydream of him and Lily supervising the Gryffindors together went up in smoke and then he got stuck with Remus 'stick up his bum' Lupin. The position of backup head of house had sure gone to his head! He hoped Sirius would have been able to come with them, but Dumbledore put him in charge of the weekend detentions. He hoped at least Sirius was giving the Slytherins hell.

After supervising the Gryffindors in Zonko's and making sure they didn't buy any stink pellets or dungbombs, Remus and James settled down at a table in the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"I've been looking forward to supervising the Hogsmeade weekends ever since I arrived and this isn't exactly how I pictured it," James grumbled as he took a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich."

"Oh?" Remus said. "And how did you picture it? Lily and you walking blissfully through the village hand-in-hand, stopping to snog when nobody was looking? You do know, James that Lily hates your guts and has since the first time she meant you."

"That's because Snivellus is always whispering in her ear and telling her bad things about me."

"He didn't have to tell her; she saw it for herself on many occasions."

"She never saw all the times Snivvy attacked us first and we were just defending ourselves against the slimy Slytherin."

"I see reality has yet to pay you a visit. Come on, James. You and Sirius were the ones who always attacked Severus first while Peter cheered you two on and I stood around and did nothing to stop it."

"Yeah? Well, what about this?" James said pointing to a faint scar on his cheek.

"That was after you tried to choke him by using the _Scourgify_ spell on him. He was defending himself then. Face it, Potter; Lily thinks you're a bully and an arrogant toerag, she always has and always will."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus and Lily were finished brewing and enjoying a cup of tea with the cookies Tita had made fresh. Severus shook his head. "You know I never had a house elf growing up because dad thought it was too much like slavery and didn't feel comfortable having one around, but when my grandparents bought me my home in London, they sent Tita to take care of the house and me. Now, I don't know what I'd do without her."

"What's your house like?" Lily asked.

"It's in the Chelsea section of London and it has eight bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a swimming pool in the basement, a roof terrace in addition to the normal rooms every house has." Severus shook his head. "I don't know why my grandparents ever thought I'd need a house that big, but I do love the automatic towel warmers."

Lily giggled. "I would have given anything for one of those at home, getting out of the shower over the holidays."

"My mum and grandmother took charge of the decorating or else it'd probably be a disaster," Severus grinned.

"I wouldn't say that. It looks quite nice in here – simple but elegant."

They were interrupted by the sound of feet going past the door and voices. Severus glanced at his watch surprised to see it was three o'clock. The time had gone by fast. "If you'll excuse me? I need to talk with my snakes and see how they're Hogsmeade visit went."

Severus was back in a few moments, grinning.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Luc said Potter looked as if he was sulking and pouting the whole time. Poor Remus!"

"He's a spoiled brat that never grew up and never will. He's like a two year-old; he thinks if he holds his breath long enough, everybody will fold and give him whatever he wants."

"That definitely true," Severus said.

Lily set down her teacup and got up. "Well, I must be going. Pomona wanted to show me a new plant she's growing. It's called an Amaryllis and some bulbs were sent to her by a herbologist friend in South Africa."

"I may have to take a look at it to see if it has any possible value for potions."

Lily giggled again. "Sev, sometimes you're impossible! Some things are just to look at because they're pretty not because they are possible potion ingredients." She held out her hand. "Why don't you come with me and we'll both take a look at it."

Severus smiled and took Lily's offered hand. "Lead the way."

As they came up the stairs from the dungeon, they missed seeing Albus who was frowning at them. He shook his head and sighed. It certainly wasn't easy being the one who had to get destiny on the right track!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks into November the first blizzard hit. Hagrid was the only one able to move to and from the castle. All the students were warned not to go outside because visibility wasn't any more than five feet and they could quickly lose their way.

The Yule Ball was scheduled for December 18th so they had a month to get ready for it. Dumbledore had already issued orders that all the professors were required to attend and help chaperone it.

"Hey, Lils," James yelled down the table at Lily who was sitting next to Minerva. "You're going to go with me to the Yule Ball, of course. We'll chaperone it together and have a great time!"

"I'm going by myself, Professor, but thank you for asking," Lily replied politely declining.

At the Slytherin table, Severus started snickering much to Luc and Cissa's confusion. "Sorry," Severus apologized with a grin. "I was just wondering if Potter's going to be wearing that same hideous dress robe he wore our last year. You should have seen it! It was this red velvet monstrosity with gold braid on the collar, cuffs and hem. He looked like some sort of demented admiral."

"I'm assuming he thought he was going to be Head Boy and had it made up for that," Narcissa said.

"He obviously does not know the proper way to invite a woman to a formal ball," Luc said with a shake of his head. "You obviously do not scream the invitation down a table."

Lily wasn't unaware of the fact that Dumbledore was attempting to push her and Potter together as much as possible, but for what reason she didn't know. She only knew it wasn't going to happen while she had breath in her body. If Dumbledore thought for one minute that she would be content to spend her life with an arrogant, spoiled, vain, peacock like Potter, he definitely had another thing coming. He was even worse than Gilderoy Lockhart!

Dumbledore shook his head regarding Lily's refusal to accompany James on their chaperoning duties at the Yule Ball. He may have to have a talk with them both about the prophecy. Surely Lily would fall into line when she heard about all the people who would die if the prophecy didn't come true?

Minerva noticed Albus' expression. He was apparently still obsessed with that stupid prophecy Sybill had 'foretold'. She bent her head slightly and asked quietly, "Lily, can you come to my quarters after dinner? Don't say anything, just nod."

Lily nodded. Minerva was acting strangely and she wondered what it was all about, but she guessed she'd just have to wait until after dinner to find out. She knew Severus had office hours until nine, but fortunately they didn't have to patrol tonight. The castle always got very cold when it was snowing hard.

Dinner ended and Dumbledore dismissed the students. Minerva left first and after a few minutes, Lily left too. She made sure neither Potter nor Black was following her and made her way to Minerva's quarters. She knocked on the door and Minerva quickly opened it and pulled her inside.

"Minerva, what's this about?" Lily asked as she sat down and Minerva poured tea for them and then sat down opposite Lily.

"I know you're aware of Albus attempting to push you and Professor Potter together whenever possible," Minerva began.

"It would be hard not to notice," Lily responded. "I don't know why though. He surely knows I can't stand the idiot and never will."

"Unfortunately, the headmaster's become obsessed with a prediction made by Sybill Trelawney that says a boy born of two brave lions will be the one to defeat You-Know-Who."

"And he thinks Potter and I are the 'two brave lions'?" Lily asked with a horrified expression.

"Yes. I tried to point out that if by some chance Sybill _actually_ made an authentic prediction, Frank and Alice Longbottom are also Gryffindors and Aurors at that and they fit this supposed prophecy much better, but Albus is having none of it. I don't know why he's fixated on you and Potter."

"He's always favored Potter and treated him like his own son after Potter's father died, but you already know that. Sev said there were about ten Slytherins in his year who were actually sitting on the fence and hadn't decided to join You-Know-Who, but Dumbledore's favoritism of Gryffindor and the Marauders especially, pushed at least half of them into You-Know-Who's camp. That's why he's so ardent in protecting his snakes; he says he won't allow the headmaster to push anymore Slytherins into You-Know-Who's arms with his favoritism and his prejudice."

"I'm glad Severus is so staunch in his defense of his house; that's what Slytherin House has needed for a long time. While I was very fond of Horace, his favoritism of those who could gain him something and his friendship with Albus came first to the detriment of his house."

"Even if I were insane enough to be involved with Potter _that way_ and got pregnant; what makes him think I'd just turn over my son to him to be a sacrificial goat? What kind of mother does he think I would be?"

"Obviously, Albus has no conception of what a mother _is_," Minerva answered. "But I will warn you. Do not allow yourself to be caught alone with Albus or Potter and definitely not Albus and Potter together."

"Do you really think they would try and force me?" Lily asked in shock.

"I would hope not, but as my father used to say, it's better to be safe than sorry the next morning."

When she left Minerva's quarters, Lily cautiously made her way back to her own quarters on the fourth floor. She sat down to think about what Minerva had told her. It was a preposterous idea – her as the mother of the savior of the wizarding world! But if Albus was as obsessed with this prophecy as Minerva said then he and Potter could very well be cooking up something. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost eight o'clock. Sev would still be in his office, but he had keyed her into his quarters so she could wait for him there. There were still many older students in the hallways as they had a later curfew than the younger students and she felt perfectly safe as she made her way to the dungeon. When she came to the portrait on his quarters, she put her hand on the portrait as he had showed her; there was a click and the portrait swung open. She walked in and sat down on the couch. There was a fire burning in the grate and the room felt warm and homey. There was a sudden pop and Tita appeared. "Professor Evan, how can Tita be of service to you?"

"A pot of tea would be good, Tita. Thank you."

"Tita will be right back." She was back in a few moments with not only a pot of tea, but also a plate of freshly baked cherry scones.

"Thank you very much, Tita. These scones smell scrumptious!"

She curled up on the couch sipping her tea and munching on one of the scones that proved to be as delicious as it smelled. There was a brand new potion book sitting on the coffee table and Lily picked it up and began reading. A sudden opening and shutting of a door startled her, but she smiled as she saw Severus walk into the room.

He had come in through the private entrance in his office. He smiled as he saw Lily. "Hi, Lily; what brings you down here?"

"I just came from seeing Minerva and I'm a bit upset about what she told me."

'What did she say?" Severus asked settling himself on the couch beside Lily. He poured himself a cup of tea and took a scone. He wasn't all that fond of sweets, but knew Tita would be hurt if he didn't eat any.

Lily explained about the prophecy Trelawney had made and how Dumbledore viewed it

"Let me get this straight …in a nutshell Dumbledore believes you and Potter will be the parents of the savior that will defeat You-Know-Who?"

Lily nodded. "Minerva said that he's become obsessed with this prophecy and seeing that it's fulfilled."

"I recall Minerva saying on more than one occasion the divination is a very imprecise magic because it's filled with symbols that can easily be misinterpreted because they have more than one meaning."

"Yes, I do remember her saying that when we were students."

"And that was the time fifth year when Potter claimed his tea leaves had predicted you and he were destined to be together."

Lily giggled. "I remember her saying, 'Oh Mr. Potter, do be quiet' and then saying divination was an imprecise magic and she had little patience with it."

"The bad thing is that Dumbledore believes it and he may have told Potter who would swallow it hook, line, and sinker as my father always says."

"Minerva told me never to be alone with either Dumbledore or Potter and definitely not if they're together."

"That's sound advice, I'd say. Dumbledore cares only for the 'greater good'," Severus sneered. "And Potter's too stupid to question anything he says especially when it will be to his advantage."

"It makes me furious to think he views this child, whoever it is, as nothing more than a weapon against You-Know-Who," Lily said. "What kind of a life would he have with that hanging over his head?"

"Not a very good one that's for sure," Severus answered.

Lily looked at the clock on the mantle and sighed. It was almost ten o'clock. "I suppose I'd better be getting back."

"Why don't I walk you back to your quarters?" Severus asked.

"Thank you. I wasn't looking forward to walking back alone."

Severus and Lily walked from the dungeon to the fourth floor under the watchful eyes of Minerva and Filius who were about to start they're patrolling. "I say, Minerva, they do make a nice-looking couple, don't they?" Filius remarked.

"Indeed they do, Filius," Minerva agreed.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The next day was Saturday and James was woken early by an owl pecking on his window. He yawned widely and was tempted to ignore it, but he threw back the covers and hurried across his cold bedroom to the window and threw it open. The owl hopped in, dropped the note at James' feet and then flew back out the window. James quickly shut the window and bent to pick up the message. He recognized the writing on the envelope immediately as Albus' and tore it open. It was a note inviting him to breakfast in his office at nine o'clock. James sighed. It was Saturday and he really wanted to sleep late and he had half a mind to fire-call call Albus and turn down his invitation. He cast a Tempus and saw it was barely six o'clock, groaned, and crawled back in bed. Just because Albus got up at the crack of dawn, did it mean everybody else had to get up too? "Dazzy!" He yelled, summoning the elf his parents had given him when he'd accepted the teaching position at Hogwarts.

A tiny female elf appeared in his room with a pop. "Yes, Master Potter?"

"Make sure I'm awake by 8:30. I've got an important breakfast meeting with the headmaster."

"Dazzy will do as Master Potter requests." She popped back out again and James pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep. At 8:30 Dazzy popped back in to wake him and James hurriedly took a shower, dried himself and his hair and got dressed. He stopped in front of the mirror to check his appearance and then ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. He smiled at his reflection. If he ran into Lily, she'd think he'd been out for an early morning broom ride. He gave the Gargoyle the password, 'Chocolate Cockroach Clusters' and rode up the stairs to Albus' office.

Albus had just finished laying out the breakfast of Irish oatmeal, eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast and a pot of hot tea when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw _James Potter_ over the door. "Come in, James," he called.

James came in and his stomach immediately started growling at the delicious smells emanating from a table to the side of Albus' desk. Albus smiled at him. "Please help yourself, James."

"How come you didn't ask Siri here too?" James asked as he was filling his plate.

"Because I have something to tell you that is for your ears only. You cannot tell Sirius or anyone else what I'm going to reveal to you. I must have your oath on that."

"Okay …it must be pretty serious stuff, huh?"

"Yes, it is," Albus agreed. "It means the freedom of the Wizarding World from the scourge of Voldemort."

James winced at the mention of name, but asked, "How so?"

"A prophecy was made in my presence by Sybill Trelawney who is the granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney and she predicted that two brave lions would have a son that would be the downfall of Voldemort. I believe that you and Lily are the two brave lions Sybill spoke of."

James' face lit up. "I agree, Albus. Lily's always been brave right from the first day at Hogwarts when she faced down Adam Avery after he called her a Mudblood and of course You-Know-Who doesn't scare me. I'm ready to fight him any way and anywhere!"

"Now I must have your oath on this," Albus insisted.

James didn't see why he couldn't tell Siri and gave his oath somewhat reluctantly.

"James, if you and Lily are to be together; you must treat her like a lady and not like one of your Quidditch buddies. You must court her," Albus explained.

"Court her?" James asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes, pay her compliments; give her flowers or candy unexpectedly and not just on special occasions like her birthday or a holiday. Invite her out and not by yelling the invitation down the table either. Be a complete gentleman with her."

"I have to do all that?"

"If you wish to win Lily's heart, yes."

"My tea leaves in Divination my fifth year predicted Lily and I would be together, but Minerva scoffed at it."

"Well, sometimes Professor McGonagall's logical mind doesn't leave room for consideration of those things that don't fit into logic easily."

James continued to eat his breakfast, his mind ablaze with different ideas of how he could impress Lily.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

At the monthly staff meeting in November, Albus handed out the Christmas schedules. Severus and Lucius both had to stay while Potter, Black, and Lily got to go home. Remus volunteered to stay so Minerva could visit her grandchildren. Severus wasn't surprised, but he would need to inform his parents and grandparents that they would be coming to Hogwarts for Christmas rather than celebrating it at Witches Moon as they usually did. He would need to floo to Diagon Alley to do his Christmas shopping. Maybe, he would ask Lily if she'd like to come with him. He was headed back to his quarters to fire-call his parents when he heard Lily call his name. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"I'm sorry you have to stay here for Christmas, Sev. I volunteered to stay, but Dumbledore wouldn't accept it. I even explained that I have nowhere to go since my parents are dead and Petunia and Vernon hate me. He gave me some garbage about the Potters inviting me over for Christmas as if I'd want to spend Christmas with Potter and Black."

Severus put his hand on the portrait in front of his quarters and it swung open. He and Lily went inside and sat down.

"You're welcome to come here for Christmas. It might be a bit crowded with my parents and grandparents, and Cissa and Luc, but fortunately Slughorn did spell the kitchen to enlarge so we won't have to worry about jabbing each other in the face with our elbows while we're eating. I'm going to invite Remus too."

She frowned suddenly. "Speaking of Potter; he's been acting really strange lately."

"How so?"

"He paid me a compliment the other morning for no reason; he said I looked like a beautiful spring morning in the middle of winter."

Severus almost started laughing, but managed to muffle it. "He actually said that?" He wondered who was writing Potter's clichéd compliments for him. Probably Black.

"Yes, and then this morning he presented me with a bouquet of roses because he said just looking at me made him feel better." She shook her head. "I gave them to Poppy for the hospital."

"Sounds as if he's trying to court you," Severus said.

"He's wasting his time. I have absolutely no interest in him. And who'd want to marry Potter anyway with Black coming along as part of the package?"

"True. He's never been able to survive five minutes without Black. I was thinking I would to go to Diagon Alley this weekend and do some Christmas shopping. Would you like to come along?"

Lily smiled. "That would be wonderful, Sev. I'll need to go into Muggle London to buy my nephew, Dudley a Christmas gift. He's two, but I've never even seen him."

I know Petunia's always been jealous of you because she wasn't magical too, but I'd think she would have been able to put it aside by now."

"No, it's only gotten worse since mum and dad died. Petunia blames me and thinks because I'm magical I could have done something to prevent it."

Severus shook his head. "That's ridiculous! Magic is not automatically able to detect carbon monoxide or a faulty furnace."

"I wish I could find a way to make her feel better about my magic," Lily said with a sigh. "She's my only sister and now my only family."

"There may come a time when she needs your help," Severus replied. "There's a possibility that your nephew could be magical. It skipped Petunia, but it may not have him. If he does turn out to be magical, she's going to need help and who else can she turn to except you."

"I hadn't even thought that Dudley could be magical," Lily admitted. "What time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"I thought about ten o'clock. That will give us plenty of time to look around. I haven't the slightest idea what to get my grandfather."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find something for him. We can look in both Diagon Alley and in Muggle London."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily was going back to her quarters when she was stopped by Albus. Remembering Minerva's warning she kept her eye on his wand hand and positioned her wand so she could pull it out quickly if he tried anything.

"Lily, have you decided to spend Christmas with James and his family?"

"No, I don't even know the Potters. Professor Snape invited me to spend Christmas with his family and the Malfoy's. I accepted since I know his mum and dad as we grew up two blocks away and I've met his grandparents also."

"I believe James was counting on you accepting his invitation and he's going to very disappointed that you're spending the holidays elsewhere."

"The fact is, Headmaster I cannot stand Professor Potter or his sidekick, Professor Black. They're idiots and the worst professors I've ever seen at this school."

"Perhaps we can go to my office and discuss it," Albus suggested.

"We can discuss it right here or not at all," Lily replied.

"Well, I don't want to take the chance of a Slytherin student overhearing, reporting to their parents and having them reporting it to Voldemort."

"I'll come to your office …" Albus smiled at that, but it soon faded as Lily continued, "But I'm sending my Patronus to Minerva so she can come with me." Keeping her eye on Albus, she took out her wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum_." When her doe Patronus appeared, she gave it a message to take to Minerva.

Within a few minutes, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Minerva appeared. Lily turned back to Albus. "Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Minerva."

They followed Albus up to his office and went inside. Minerva stood beside Lily while Albus seated himself behind his desk. "Lily, a prophecy was made by a well-known seer …"

Beside Lily, Minerva snorted loudly. Albus frowned at her, but continued in the same calm tone, "It was predicted that a boy born of two brave lions would defeat Voldemort."

Lily's eyes widened when she realized what he was saying. "And you actually believe Potter and I are the two brave lions? If it wasn't so pathetic, I'd laugh!"

"I told him it was ridiculous. Sybill couldn't predict her way out of a paper bag!" Minerva exclaimed.

"You expect me to marry Potter and have a child by him and then just blithely hand that child over to you so you can offer him up as a sacrificial goat to You-Know-Who?" Lily snapped. "In the first place I wouldn't allow Potter to touch me with a ten-foot pole and in the second place if I did have a child I wouldn't let you anywhere near it!"

"I believe you've received the answer to your query, Albus and the answer is no!" Minerva said and held out her arm. "Come, Lily. I'm sure you have papers to grade and lessons to plan."

As they were going out the door, Lily stopped and turned around, "And you can tell Potter to stop with the phony compliments, flowers, and candy unless you want to see me sick up all over staff table some morning."

As they walked downstairs, Lily was still spluttering. "The nerve of those two treating me as if I'm just some handy carrier for the supposed defeater of You-Know-Who!"

"I hope Albus will drop the whole idea and focus on something else, but I doubt it," Minerva said. "So you best not let your guard down just yet."

"I won't and when I see Potter; he's going to be lucky if I don't transfigure him into a cockroach!"

"I suggest a snake," Minerva said. "That will get a better reaction."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

"Lily just wouldn't accept that the prophecy was real," Albus said. "And Minerva certainly didn't help with all her scoffing!"

"If we could get her away from Snivellus; maybe we could give her Amortentia or something," James suggested. "Just enough to get us married and …err …get the wedding consummated."

"James, you have no way of knowing if Lily would conceive on the first attempt. You may recall my telling you that your parents had just about given up when your mother conceived you. The Potter line has never been known for its fertility."

"So I'll just use the Amortentia until she does get pregnant," James replied with a shrug.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. There's too much chance of Snape, Minerva, or Filius noticing it and raising a fuss about it."

"Well, what are we going to do then?" James asked.

"I could cast a compulsion spell," Albus speculated. He sighed and shook his head. "But it's illegal and again Minerva, Filius or Snape might notice and become suspicious if her behavior towards you suddenly changed."

"Well, Lily must be under some kind of dark spell," James concluded. "She's been spending too much time with Snivellus and his sidekick Malfoy. One of them could easily have cast a spell on her without her even noticing."

"I know, James, I know," Albus replied with a sigh.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus accompanied by Lily, Luc, and Cissa all went together to Diagon Alley Saturday morning to Christmas shop. Severus got his mother an expensive leather journal to record her potion experiments in. It had silver edges and was spelled to never run out of pages. He had her initials E.P. S. put on in silver in the lower left corner of the front cover. For his dad, he bought a complete set of hand tools that were spelled to remain sharp and never wear out. He bought a complete set of oil paints, a palette, and canvases for his grandmother who enjoyed painting and was quite a good artist. Severus was at his wit's end for a gift for his grandfather. What do you buy the man who already has everything? He found his answer in a Muggle antiques store in London that Luc had insisted visiting. The shop had a rare scroll; a treatise by written by Dante Alighieri who in addition to being a writer was an apothecary. Severus knew his grandfather would be thrilled with it. Lily found her nephew a fire-engine, a hook and ladder truck that he could ride. The lights would flash and a siren would sound as he peddled it. There was also a fireman's hat to wear that came with it. Even though she suspected Petunia would probably throw her gifts in the dustbin; she bought her sister a new set of baking pans and Vernon a basket containing, meats, wines, cheeses, and all sorts of crackers. She arranged for the store to deliver her gifts to Little Whinging.

The night of the Yule Ball was one of intense excitement. End of term exams were through and the students would be heading home on the Hogwarts Express the next morning so tonight was strictly for fun and enjoyment.

Cissa had volunteered to help the Slytherin girls get ready for the Ball. Severus was thankful for her offer as he knew nothing about hair and make-up except that the final product was always worth waiting for. He and Luc helped the boys wherever they could and Severus found himself administering more than one calming draft to settle nerves.

Remus had asked Lily to help the Gryffindor girls with their hair and make-up so he wouldn't see her until the actual ball.

When the students had left to meet their dates and go to the Great Hall, Severus straightened his forest green dress robe and followed Luc and Cissa upstairs. He had given his snakes strict instructions about behaving properly and avoiding the punch since the Gryffindors had a tendency to sneak a bottle of Old Ogden's Finest into it.

The hall was beautifully decorated with not only the usual twelve Christmas trees, but different colored stars that hung suspended from the ceiling, sparking brightly and fake snow lightly fell from above. The house tables had been banished and in their place were round tables seating an average of ten people. Severus, Luc, and Cissa made their way over to a table where Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Remus, and Lily were already seated. Professor Fleinhardt joined them a few seconds later. Severus looked around the room, but saw neither Potter nor Black although he heard them when they came swaggering in a few minutes later. They'd obviously had a few shots of something stronger than pumpkin juice before they came down.

James wore his hideous red velvet robe with the gold braid while Sirius was dressed more conservatively in expensive black robes made of fine linen.

Severus nudged Luc and nodded towards Potter. "He still looks like some sort of demented admiral."

"They're apparently intoxicated as well," Cissa said, wrinkling her nose. "Not exactly a good example for the students."

Dinner was served by the elves and it was a traditional Christmas feast of roasted turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, pigs in blanket, gravy, Brussels sprouts, carrots, and parsnips. Dessert consisted of Christmas pudding, mince pies or trifle.

When dinner finished, Filius got up from the table and went over to get the orchestra warmed up for the first song of the evening. Professor Fleinhardt got up too and offered his hand to Minerva, "Professor, may I have the pleasure of your company for the first dance?"

"You may, Lawrence," she replied taking his hand.

Remus asked Pomona and Severus asked Lily. As they moved out onto the dance floor, Severus pointed up at the ceiling, "Those stars really make this ball come alive."

"Thanks, Sev. Pomona and I worked hard on decorating the hall so I'm happy to hear you think it looks nice."

"The hall's not the only thing that looks nice tonight," Severus added. "You're looking beautiful also, Lily."

Lily blushed. She wore a gown of pale blue with thin straps and a modestly flared skirt and matching strapped heels. She wore her hair up in curls on top of her head and wore sapphire stud earrings that her parents had given her upon her graduation from Hogwarts. "Thanks, Sev and I must say you look quite handsome. I've seen a lot of your sixth and seventh year girls shooting you admiring glances," she teased him.

Severus flushed. "I think they just admire the fact that I'm wearing so many different hats – Head of House, Potion Master, Wardsmith, and Medi-Wizard."

"Maybe so, but maybe not," Lily said as they whirled around the dance floor.

James came over and tried to cut in. "Get out of the way, Snivellus. I want to dance with Lily," He attempted to shove Severus aside, but staggered and almost fell instead. If his breath was any indication, Potter was pretty drunk.

Minerva stopped dancing with Professor Fleinhardt and came over. "Professor Potter," she said in an outraged tone. "You are intoxicated and you know the rules regarding alcoholic beverages. Leave right now and return to your quarters and take Professor Black with you. I can see he's flirting with a seventh year. You both will see me in my office in the morning before you leave."

James looked angry and opened his mouth to argue, but seeing the look on Minerva's face, he thought better of it, squared his shoulders as much as he was able to, and walked off.

They watched as he stopped by Sirius, said something to him and they both left the Great Hall. Sirius cast a dirty look back at Severus as he left.

"What jerks!" Lily exclaimed.

Severus closed his eyes and placed his thumb and index fingers on his forehead and said, "I foresee another three-day suspension for Professor Potter and one for Professor Black."

"I hope so!" Lily snapped. "That's three days more after they return that we don't have to see the two idiots."

The dance ended at midnight and Severus escorted Lily to her quarters. "I had a lovely time, Sev," she said as she magically unlocked her door. It would only respond to her magical signature so nobody else could come in without her say so.

"At least we didn't have to break up any snogging couples. Luc always dreads that," Severus snickered. He'd told Lily the story about Luc and Cissa stumbling across the head boy and girl snogging after hours when they were seventh year prefects.

"I can imagine," Lily said turning to go into her quarters, but she suddenly turned around again, threw her arms around Severus neck and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her and he returned her kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the train station," she said.

"Okay," he replied. Severus bemusedly made his way back to Slytherin House. He wanted to check with the Prefects to make sure everyone who was supposed to be in bed, was and everyone had returned from the dance.

The Prefects reported everyone was accounted for and he bade them goodnight. He returned to his quarters. He had a yen for a glass of tomato juice and got the pitcher out of the refrigerator. He poured himself a glass, added hot sauce, Worcestershire sauce, lemon juice and garlic salt to it, stirred it and took it into the living room. He sat down in his recliner, sipping his drink and thinking about Lily's kiss and his response to it. He knew he'd been in love with her since their fourth year, but had not let her know for fear of it wrecking their friendship. Maybe, it was time to let her know.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

"I have never in my entire time at Hogwarts seen such a disgusting display as I did last night!" Minerva said loudly. "Coming intoxicated to a school function and trying to attack another professor, Professor Potter! And you, Professor Black, flirting with a seventeen year-old student!"

"You don't have to yell, Minerva, we're not in Hogsmeade," James groaned as his head pounded. It felt as if it was about to fall off and roll away.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, rubbing his forehead. "We just had a couple of drinks before we came to the dance. We couldn't stand to look at Snivellus' ugly face without it."

"If the odor was any indication; I'd say it was more like a couple of _bottles_," Minerva snapped. "It a violation of the Hogwarts Code of Conduct to come inebriated to any school function. Therefore starting when you return on January 2nd, you will be suspended without pay for three days."

"What!" James yelled.

"Take it easy, Prongs," Sirius advised. "We can appeal it," He nodded at James.

James stared at him for a few seconds and then remembered what he was referring to. Albus would be a guest at Potter Manor for Christmas. He nodded. "You're right, Padfoot."

"May we go now?" Sirius inquired being sarcastically polite.

"Please do," Minerva said. They left, letting the door to her office slam loudly behind them. She sighed loudly and searched through her drawer for the headache potion she always kept there.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

After she had returned from seeing the students off on the Hogwarts Express, Lily decided to go to Hogsmeade. She had found a picture in the albums she had taken from the house when she and Petunia had cleaned it out before putting it up for sale. It was taken after hers and Sev's first year at Hogwarts. Her family and his had vacationed together at Kemp Town Beach in Brighton. The picture had been taken by somebody else and showed them all sitting on the beach with the sun setting in the background. She made a copy of it and wanted to find a nice frame for it. She planned to give it to Eileen and Toby for Christmas. She had purchased a meat, cheese, crackers, chocolate, and tea basket for Sev's grandfather. She knew Tiberius owned part of a vineyard and winery in Italy and the Prince-DeLuca Winery was one of the most successful wines and had won many awards so that's why she hadn't purchased the exact same basket as she had for Vernon. For Audra who she knew loved to crochet; she had purchased several different balls of magical crochet thread in Diagon Alley.

During the week leading up to Christmas Tita and Blinky went on a cleaning spree in Severus' quarters. He could barely move without one of them popping in with a cleaning rag. He planned the Christmas meal with Tita. They were having a ham and goose, mashed and roasted potatoes, broccoli, carrots and corn, plus stuffing, gravy and a Christmas pudding with brandy sauce for dessert. On Christmas Eve, Severus made the Christmas Wassail and invited Lily, Remus, Luc and Narcissa to his quarters. Tita had made all sorts of Christmas cookies to go with it.

"I don't know why you had to stay, Severus," Remus remarked. "None of the kids staying are Slytherins."

"Dumbledore was just being nasty, that's why," Lily spoke up.

Luc chuckled. "Potter and Black got suspended by Minerva for three days for turning up drunk at the Yule Ball. Narcissa is going to be teaching Potter's classes again."

"Yes, and I'll be teaching Sirius'," Remus added.

"They both should have been fired. You certainly would at any other school," Cissa stated.

"Muggle schools too," Severus pointed out. "And if it had been Luc or I, we would have been out the front entrance on our bums."

The clock struck midnight and everyone wished each other a 'Happy Christmas' and returned to their quarters.

Severus rose early the next morning. His parents and grandparents were due to come at nine o'clock. He went to the Great Hall for breakfast, checked to make sure there were no problems with the remaining students, and then returned to his quarters shortly before nine. Since Professor Sinistra and Professor Fleinhardt were going to be present for lunch and dinner, he didn't need to be there for either of those.

Eileen, Toby and his grandparents, Tiberius and Audra Prince came through the floo promptly at nine o'clock. "Happy Christmas, Sev," Eileen said giving him a hug. His dad gave him a hug and said, "Happy Christmas, son."

Severus gave his grandparents a hug and said, "Happy Christmas, Grandpa and Grandma."

"Happy Christmas, Severus," they replied. Tiberius looked around his quarters approvingly. "It looks very comfortable here."

Severus slapped his forehead with the flat of his hand. "Where are my manners? Please sit down and I'll get the Wassail and snacks Tita prepared."

Severus brought in the Wassail and snacks and everyone enjoyed them before they opened presents. Severus had given Tita and Blinky their presents earlier that morning; he knew a lot of the wizarding world didn't give their elves presents, but his grandparents always did their elves and he wanted to follow their example. He had put up a tree in his quarters and his gifts sat under it. They exchanged gifts. Tiberius was thrilled with the scroll Severus had given him and Audra thanked him for her art supplies. Eileen was thrilled with her new potion journal and Toby couldn't wait to try out his new tools. One of the gifts Severus got from his grandmother was a knitted jumper with the Slytherin House crest on it. At eleven o'clock there was a knock on his portrait door and the names _Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_ were spelled out above the door. Severus opened the door and invited them in. Eileen and Toby already knew the Malfoy's as Lucius had been a good friend of Severus' all through Hogwarts. Luc knew Tiberius through his business reputation only and was pleased to meet him. Lucius was quite the savvy businessman himself and had tripled the Malfoy fortune in the years following his father's death.

There was another knock on the door and _Lily Evans_ and _Remus Lupin_ were spelled out above the door. Severus led them inside and introduced Remus to everybody. Lily gave her gifts to Severus' parents and seemed to be really pleased with them and thanked her generously.

"I remember this picture," Severus said looking over his dad's shoulder. "It was taken after our first year here when we went to the beach in Brighton and stayed for a week."

Toby chuckled as he looked at the picture. "I remember your mum could never be out in the sun until later in the day or else she'd end up looking like a lobster. She had the same pale skin and red hair as you." He handed the picture to Eileen for safe keeping. "There's a lot of good memories there."

Lily smiled at Toby's words.

By the time later afternoon arrived, everybody was ready for the Christmas feast. The smells emanating from the kitchen were causing mouths to start watering. Severus with his mum's and dad's help got dinner on the table. After they sat down, Tiberius produced a bottle of wine from his vineyard and poured some into everybody's glass. Everyone stood for the toast.

"To family and friends; there is nothing stronger!" Tiberius proclaimed. Everyone clicked glasses and sat down.

"You're quiet, Lily," Eileen remarked. "I know this is your first Christmas without Alan and Violet, but I know they'd want you to enjoy yourself."

"It's not just that, Mum," Severus said. "Lily's been having some problems with the headmaster and Potter."

Remus put down his fork and knife. "Does this involve that stupid prophecy Minerva was telling me about?"

Lily nodded and then explained to Severus' parents, grandparents, Luc and Cissa what Severus and Remus were referring to.

Toby was cutting his meat. "Well, there's one sure way to put a big spoke in the Dumbledoof's prophecy wheel." He disliked Dumbledore intensely for refusing to see or stop the Marauders from bullying Sev.

"What would that be?" Lily asked.

"You can marry someone else."


End file.
